Everything's Changing
by xridgegodessx
Summary: It's year seven for most of the Hogwarts gang, and with the amount of drama occurring in their lives and romances budding, they're in for a year to remember. The main pairings are Hermione/Draco, and Ginny/Blaise... you know you want to read it :D
1. Changes

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter and the characters bummer. BUT I do own the plot, which gives me SOME credit right? RIGHT?

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE READING THIS! Yes this is my first Fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. It would really keep me going thank you! And please have mercy on me... no one likes flames! And yes I LOVE constructive criticism so feel free to help me out a bit thanks!

Chapter One- Changes

Hermione Granger pranced around her room deciding what clothes she should take for her seventh and final year of Hogwarts, which was going to begin tomorrow. She had previously received a letter from Hogwarts stating that she was going to be the Head Girl of the school and she was delighted although she was not surprised at all, for she was the smartest witch in her school. After some time of wondering who the Head Boy was going to be, she decided that tomorrow wasn't far away and she _did _like surprises so she took to packing once again.

(Written in Hermione's POV)

After taking a black spaghetti strap top and matching capris and neatly putting it into my trunk, (which by the way was charmed to hold more than it could physically hold, and feel as light as a feather at the same time. Smart huh?) I decided that I had packed enough stuff for the year then I reached in to make sure I had packed my books but knowing me, of course I had! But then I realized with much dismay that I had not done much reading during the summer due to the fact that I _finally_ opened up and made some muggle friends and I had hardly been home the entire summer.

NO POV

She walked to her mirror and took in what she saw. She had developed a tan from all those days at the beach and she smiled at the memory. That wasn't the only way she had changed, she had grown a little taller (she was about 5'7) and her curves had nicely come into place and the baby blue spaghetti strap top and the matching skirt she was wearing clung to her curves outlining her beautiful figure. She had tamed her hair and it now was a honey-blonde colour with golden highlights which framed her beautiful face- she was a gorgeous sight.

"I wonder what Harry and Ron will say?" Hermione thought aloud. At the thought, a wave of depression came over her. She had not seen them all summer and didn't have much time to reply to their letters. As a result they were usually rushed and she didn't have the time to write what she really wanted to, and she couldn't even go to Diagon Alley with them as they had every year since the second year; she missed them greatly. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, which broke her gloomy train of thoughts.

"Come in," she said, her voice completely void of expression.

Her mother opened the door to her room

"Hermione dear, you're still awake? Have you forgotten that school begins tomorrow?"

"How could I have forgotten?" Hermione said in a tone that said 'I'm not _that _oblivious'

"Well then you better get to bed because you are waking up early tomorrow" her mother remarked in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hermione looked at the clock and nodded 9:06 p.m. "Goodnight mom,"

"Goodnight dear," Hermione's mom said lovingly and then left. Hermione then changed into pyjamas with cows all over them, which she found rather cute and she slipped into bed.

Sleep caught up with her almost instantaneously and she dreamt about finding out who the Head Boy was going to be. It was like a game show. As the curtain was about to open and the Head Boy was about to be revealed, she was awoken by a loud, annoying sound that proved to be her alarm clock. Sure enough it read 6:00 a.m.

"DAMN! I was sooo close to finding out who the Head Boy was going to be… oh well I guess I'm just going to have to wait" Hermione said as she turned off her alarm clock simultaneously. She then made her bed and went to shower. She used a vanilla flavoured body wash and a strawberry scented shampoo. After spending 20 minutes in the shower, Hermione finally came out and got dressed. She wore a beige Parasucco top that had cute breast pockets that perfectly outlined her voluptuous breasts and she wore tight dark blue jeans that framed her nice hips. She then applied mascara and she lightly applied some bronze eye shadow. She straightened her highlighted hair and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," her mother said lovingly when she saw her daughter.

"Thank you," Hermione said and started to eat the scrambled eggs that her mom had set out for her.

Before she knew it Hermione had found herself at Kings Cross and she had told her parents goodbye. She then started to look for the platform 9 and ¾. After a while she found it and plunged through the barrier and then found herself in very different environment than the one she had come from. There were families reluctantly saying goodbye to their children and the young witches and wizards who were boarding the trains were in feeling in contrast to their families- exited. The enormous, scarlet train majestically stood before her. She was admiring the beauty of the train, but then she was suddenly distracted by a catcall and she turned to see if it was meant for her or not. Sure enough the whistler had started to walk in her direction.

A/N Did you like it? Who do you think Hermione's admirer is? Hmmm… Yes, and if you have any ideas for me, feel free to let me know about them. If I use your ideas, I'll be sure to give you credit for them! Hehehe I'm sorry if I sound annoying… I'm in an excellent mood right now I don't know why… yes, yes people don't forget… REVIEW! I would really appreciate it!

***A note to those reading my story from the beginning: The style of writing that I used in the first few chapters (with the individual POV's), do not continue in the rest of my story. I realize that it not only gets annoying to write, but it gets annoying to read, so I changed up the style in the ones after them. However, I didn't want to go back and rewrite these chapters. So if the style of the first few chapters bother you, bear with me, it does get better =). And now you may read on!***


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **sigh…tear… sigh I just wish I could have SOME of the characters… or at least Draco… but I guess he's JK Rowling's work of art… sigh… I'll never be as successful as her bows head down in shame

Last Time ……

Before she knew it Hermione had found herself at Kings Cross and she had told her parents goodbye. She then started to look for the platform 9 and ¾. After a while she found it and plunged through the wall and then found herself in different kind of environment than the one she had come from. There were families reluctantly saying goodbye to their children and the witches and wizards who were boarding the trains were in contrast to their families- exited. The enormous, scarlet train majestically stood before her. She was admiring the beauty of the train, but then she was suddenly distracted by a catcall and she turned to see if it was meant for her or not. Sure enough the whistler had started to walk in her direction.

Chapter 2- Surprises 

Hermione, who was not used to people whistling at her, was unsure of what to do so she started towards the train, ignoring the catcall. When she felt the footsteps of the person following her quicken, she picked up her pace as well, but sure enough she felt a hand on her shoulder and she decided not to run away and to 'play it cool' like her friends had taught her. She turned around to face her captor.

"Have we met?" The 'person' said. Hermione took in his features. His messy raven hair, his green eyes, and… the thunderbolt-shaped scar on his forehead. She found her admirer to be none other than her best friend Harry Potter! She took the time to notice that he had definitely grown as well. He was now 6'2, and all the years of quidditch had definitely done his muscles well. Hermione then laughed at him and decided to tease him for a while. (A\N not in a dirty way people)

" Am I really _that _pretty _Harry_?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Umm, do I know you?" Harry asked blushing.

"Hmm do you?" Hermione asked. Harry tensed up a bit and she noticed it. This was becoming too much for her to handle and she decided to blow her cover.

"You know what? Let's go look for Ron I've got plenty of 'must-reads' for you guys," Hermione said barely able to control the laughter that was burning up inside of her. When Harry's jaw dropped, it was all she could take and she burst out laughing.

HARRY'S POV

I could not believe that this hot chick in front of me was actually MY best friend Hermione. There had to be something wrong. She could not have changed _that _much over one summer… could she?

"You're not Hermione," was all I managed to say.

"Oh no, you saw right through me," Hermione said sarcastically. "I'm really Cho Chang and I decided to go white for a while." Hermione laughed some more until her sides were aching and then finally managed to get a few words out.

"Okay, Harry so I've changed a bit… Get a hold of yourself!"

Okay, so she _is _my best friend but I couldn't help but look her up and down 'changed a bit' was definitely an understatement. I mean look at her! Her hair was beautiful and she _does _have boobs… but she's my best friend, so there's no way I can have feelings for her… Haha, I wonder what Ron will say when _he _sees her?

As if Hermione was reading Harry's thoughts, she asked, "Where's Ron, by the way?"

"Probably off with Lavender somewhere," Harry answered with a shrug.

"They're STILL going out?" Hermione emphasized the word 'still'. Like Harry and Ginny, Ron and lavender had been going out since the beginning of last school year.

"Yep," said a voice from behind them. They both turned around to find Ginny standing there with a grin on her face. "Wow, Hermione, is that really you? You look beautiful!" Ginny complemented

"Thanks, you look good yourself," Hermione replied. It was a true statement. Ginny had dyed her hair brown and it now fell straight to her shoulders. She was an inch shorter than Hermione at 5'6, and her curves had also nicely come into place. "I think we should go look for a train compartment."

A/N I know it was a really short Chapter but I needed to get this part done separately to prepare for the next chapter; which by the way is on the train. Any guesses on what'll happen next? DON'T worry. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll post it ASAP!


	3. Meet The Heads

Disclaimer… all you people know that I don't own Harry Potter… I mean REALLY would I be sitting here typing anonymously for free when I could be making billions for this work of art lol (before I get flames telling me this story is crap, just know, that was a joke…) Yep… since you know that already, this is going to be my disclaimer for all my other chapters. So before you decide to report me for not putting the disclaimer, remember this counts for all the chapters to come… thanks

XxThaliaxX: CONGRATULATIONS/ thank you. You are my first EVER reviewer and I want to tell you how good just that review made me feel to know that someone in the world cared about my story enough to review it! THANKS!

Chapter 3- Meet The Heads 

A/N: thank you all for reviewing I love you ALL! Here we go!

Hermione's POV

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I boarded the scarlet train and searched for an empty train compartment. We then unfortunately entered a compartment that was occupied by two Slytherins- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. There was a full-blown make out session going on between the two that probably would have led to sex if we hadn't interrupted. I noticed Harry, and Ginny leave the compartment immediately but for some reason, my feet stayed planted to the ground. Malfoy then looked up at me and began to glare, but his expression changed as he began to look me up and down. I would have squirmed but over the summer I had gotten used to guys checking me out, and I kind of liked the feeling knowing that I appealed to Draco Malfoy… Wait, why do I care? He's a spoiled ferret who can go to hell. A nasty smirk appeared on his features and suddenly the feeling returned to my legs and I managed to leave the compartment. I could feel his eyes on me, as I swayed my hips teasingly walking out… as I left, I couldn't help but think about how I just saw Draco Malfoy without a shirt, and GOD I liked what I saw. Suddenly, there was an announcement breaking me out of my thoughts.

**Announcement**: Can the heads please proceed to the head compartment immediately?

Wow, the reality had just hit me. I'm head girl. I had worked so hard to get to this point and finally my hard work had paid off and… My gosh! I haven't even changed into my school robes yet! Got to go do that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh darn! I'm going to be late… am I? I open the door and there's Mrs. McGonagall waiting with… Draco Malfoy. I should have known he'd be the Head Boy. In grades, he was always in second place… to me of course. Sighing, I took a seat.

"Now that we have both of our heads, we will begin," McGonagall stated. "You as heads are expected to be on your best behaviour at ALL times." I looked over at Malfoy and smirked. HA! I would just love to see him on his best behaviour. I wonder how that would look like.

"You will also be expected to patrol the corridors during the night to make sure everyone is in their dorms by 11:00 p.m. Am I clear?" Malfoy and I nodded.

"Also as heads, you two have the privilege of deducting house points when necessary. ONLY when necessary. If I hear ANY complaints about either of you misusing this privilege," She specifically looked at Malfoy as he scowled "I will make sure your head position is stripped from you immediately." We both nodded again to signify we understood.

"I also regret to inform you that as heads, you will not be staying in your usual dorms anymore. The two of you will be sharing a tower with one common room and separate rooms. The location and password will be shown to you after the Welcoming Feast." My heart stopped beating. Me share a dorm with Draco Malfoy? This is outrageous! I don't care how hot he is or how nice his body is… GEEZ I don't want to share a fucking dorm with Draco Malfoy!

"But Professor, there must be some mistake. Surely the Head Master wouldn't want Malfoy and I in a dorm, together. You never know what may happen… I mean… if you want Malfoy and I alive by the end of the year I suggest you separate our dorms," I said truthfully and hopefully.

"I apologize Miss Granger, I agree with you 100 percent, but I am taking orders form the Headmaster. Let me assure you, I spoke to him many times and advised him against it, but he seemed very sure that keeping you guys in the same dorms would help you overcome your differences. I think that's absurd if you ask me. Well, that is the meeting; I suggest you go gather your things from your respective compartments, as we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly."

As I left the compartment, I could not help but wonder, would he make my life a living hell, or would he be able to cast all feelings aside and act civil. I mean the year would be much easier on both of us if we weren't insulting each other the whole time. My thoughts were interrupted when Pansy Parkinson arrived and grabbed Draco by the hand. I could see how annoyed and helpless he looked… aww how cute. HA, HA!

"Draco! Thank God I found you! I feel like a hero saving you from this… worthless piece of shit… now maybe we can finish where we left off," Pansy said in what she thought was a seductive way. I noticed Malfoy looked disgusted, and then I realized that she had insulted me. Now, the old Hermione would have ignored her and walked away, but the new Hermione doesn't take crap from anyone. So I decided to stick up for myself.

"_This_ 'worthless piece of shit' is head girl. Nothing you would even come close to, you trashy bitch. And I was wondering, how much do you pay people to even go near you?"

"Mudblood," she snarled

"Fucking slut, it's always the same diss isn't it? Well I suggest if you want to do some real damage you use new ones. The 'mudblood' insult kind of lost its effect after seven years" I yelled, "Anyway, Malfoy and I have head work to do." I noticed Malfoy smirk and I realized that he took it in a dirty way "Pervert," I said to him as Pansy stormed off.

"Thanks… that was amazing," Malfoy said. I couldn't believe my ears. Had Malfoy just THANKED me? I would have told reminded him that I wasn't defending HIM as she had called me a "worthless piece of shit", but that all seemed unnecessary now.

"You're welcome, I guess… no one, not even you deserves to be smothered by… it," I replied talking about Pansy. I could not believe I just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy… weird. "Well I'm leaving," I said awkwardly and walked off. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. I better go find my compartment and get my stuff together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

I can't get it out of my head how good the mudblood looks; her hair's actually tamed instead of the bushy dry forest that usually grows from her scalp. And GOD had she matured. She's not just good-looking, she's fucking hot, but she's a mudblood. No matter how hot she is, she still has dirty blood and that would always be a turnoff… but does blood matter? I've been taught so many twisted things from my mistake of a father that I don't even know what's right anymore. Damn you dad, for wrecking my fucking life! Now where the hell is my train compartment!

It wasn't long after I gathered my stuff when we reached Hogwarts. Yes Hogwarts. The only place I was able to call home all these years because it meant being away from my father.

The Welcoming Feast was a blur to me really. I was actually eager to see Ms Mudblood without Pothead and Weasel by her side. Before I knew it, McGonagall was approaching me with the mudblood. Then the old prune started to speak to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am now going to show you students to your dorms, follow along." We walked down a few corridors, up a few staircases, and suddenly we came across the most insulting painting I have ever seen in my life…well not really, but it was a painting of a LION! I mean, why does everyone favour Griffindor these days?

"Hisses and Roars," Spoke Mrs. McGonagall. Well at least the password contains some form of the Slytherin pride. The Portrait door opened as The Old Prune left. I heard a gasp from Granger. I smirked. I guess she isn't used to such things in her muggle world. But I had to admit. The place was something. If I had to spend the rest of my Hogwarts year here with a fucking babe, I wasn't complaining… wait cancel the babe part…

Hermione's POV

The place was amazing! The common room was HUGE! Almost everywhere you looked, there was red, gold, green, or silver. It was wonderful! There was a huge bookshelf in the corner filled with so many books, I could scream of happiness. There were two sofas one scarlet and one green. The scarlet couch had gold pillows with scarlet lining, and the green sofa had silver pillows with green lining. There were two armchairs (both black) and a wooden rocking chair as well. There was a silver coffee table in the middle of the common room (yes it was silver, but I didn't mind) and the four walls were painted with the pattern scarlet, green, scarlet, green. I ran over to the window and was followed by Malfoy. I could not help but gasp. The view was beautiful. You could see the forbidden forest and the lake nearby! I loved it! We then walked over to the bathroom. Oh my gosh it was beautiful! The floors were white marble, the walls were white, and there was a shower, a huge tub, and a gigantic swimming pool at the back of the washroom. I decided to check out my room.

I opened my door and found gigantic room containing a king sized bed with gold sheets. The walls were scarlet and there was a nice dresser with a mirror. I noticed my stuff were already unpacked as I looked into the huge walk-in closet. I came back out, looked around and noticed there was a cute desk in a corner of my room evidently there for doing homework. I then noticed that there was a balcony and I decided to go out onto it. I felt the cool September breeze on my face signalling that fall was near. I noticed there were a few chairs and a little table with an umbrella for if I wanted to sit here alone or with friends. I could see Hagrid's hut and a part of the Forbidden Forest, which looked beautiful with the sunset. Since it was getting late and I had no homework or patrolling to do today, I decided to retire for the night.

AN: That's Chapter 3! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. The Sex God Makes His Move

A/N: Judging by the name of this chapter, you should be able to tell that there is some sexual um… situations. It's nothing too bad really; you knew what you were in for reading an M rated story, but I will warn you if at any point in my story they have intercourse… for now, my lips are sealed!

Wait- not yet. It's time for shout outs to my wonderful reveiwers

XxThaliaxX: You should be honored. Thanks a lot, your review did mean a lot to me really.

brilliantblonde9: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far!

Black Beauty: Thank you. Seriously. I personally LOVE the whole Hermione turning into a rebel idea. I'm glad that you do too. All of your questions are answered in this chapter

Madeline Lee: Thank you for loving my story! Well the wait's over- chapter 4 is up and ready to go "wink wink"

Thanks for reviewing. I can't say this enough times- it means a lot to me

**Chapter 4- The Sex God Makes His Move**

Last chapter: Hermione and Draco are introduced to each other as heads and see their common room for the first time 

Hermione's POV

The next morning I woke up to find myself draped in luxury and I immediately remembered that today was going to be our first day of classes and that we were going to get our schedules today, so I happily got up and did a simple spell to make my bed and set out to take a shower. When I came out of the room, apparently Malfoy had the same idea because he too headed towards the showers with nothing on but a towel draped around his waist. And I suddenly began to feel self-conscious about my thin black satin nightgown, which was very revealing. Once again I started to stare at his well-defined abs and this time he noticed because he began to advance towards me. When I fully realized what was happening, I started to back up but it was all in vain when my back felta wall. Malfoy continued to advance towards me, and when he finally got to me, he put his lips on mine his tongue demanding entrance. I refused to give in and I tried to get away, but he came in closer to me giving me no chance of escape. My slim complexion was nothing compared to his well-toned muscles… Damn Quiddich. I finally gave in, and we began kissing over to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and we kept walking until we reached the pool. His towel then dropped to floor and my eyes opened wide at his hardened manhood. He smirked and started to undress me. Since I wasn't a virgin, I didn't really hesitate. At the moment, I forgot that he was my enemy and that I had classes today. I just allowed him to touch me as if we had been dating for a long time. His hands immediately found my clitoris and began to rub it through my underwear. I could not help but moan. It was the best sexual pleasure I had had in my life, yet we didn't actually have sex. I threw my head back in ecstasy; it felt so good. But then finally reality hit me. This was my worst enemy. I finally pulled away and he looked at me quizzically.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" I asked very confused by his actions and much more, mine.

"Well it was pretty convenient. And you were asking for it standing there wearing that, while I'm pretty much naked," he said referring to my nightgown I immediately grew angry. Did Malfoy just call me 'convenient'? Well I'll show him what's convenient! He began fondling the strap of my nightgown on my left shoulder and my anger evaporated. I shivered then once again I caught myself just as I was about to lose control. Then suddenly the wave of anger returned as I wondered why he was able to make me loose control that easily, as I wondered whether it was that way for all of his little girlies. I immediately pushed him away.

"Listen Malfoy, I have no idea what you're planning in that sick little mind of yours, but it's not going to work." I suddenly didn't feel like taking a shower anymore I just wanted to leave so I went to my room and did a quick spell to clean myself and then applied my make-up. I straightened my hair and then put on my robes over a white tank top and black sweatpants. I picked up my stuff and left without running into Malfoy.

NO POV

When Hermione arrived at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table looking exasperated, she caught the attention of Ron who correctly guessed that it was Malfoy who had gotten on her nerves.

"So Hermione, what has the ferret done THIS time? Do you want us to take care of it for you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing I can't handle, you know, the usual," said Hermione knowing fully well that what had happened had been far from "the usual". She knew that if she had told Ron what really happened, her two best friends would make sure that Malfoy died a very slow and painful death. She smiled at the thought of Malfoy begging them for mercy, but then a thought occurred to her… she had actually liked the feeling of the encounter and she wouldn't mind doing it again another time. This was HORRIBLE. She knew that if Malfoy found out, it would boost his god-forsaken ego more than anything. She continued eating breakfast with a distant expression on her face thinking of a particular blond haired Slytherin, but Harry and Ron were too busy talking about Quiddich to notice that she had spaced out.

At the Slytherin table, Draco too was lost in his own thoughts about Granger. '_I can't believe I kissed the damn mudblood. I mean it doesn't matter how she looks. I'm too good for her. I know it was an in the spur of the moment thing but that's no excuse. She's dirty. I should have never been tempted. Merlin, I need to rid my mind of her. _He then turned over to Pansy and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle. They both then stood up and left the Great Hall

Malfoy's exit did not go unnoticed by Hermione, and the fact that he so easily moved on to another girl when she still couldn't get their last encounter off her mind angered her.

Harry, who had noticed that Hermione was staring at Malfoy as he left the Hall and saw the bitter expression as it made its way on to her face had become curious as to why Hermione cared, and then he finally let the question that had been burning to come out of his mouth out "Err Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course… why do you ask?"

"Well you kind of were just staring at Malfoy…"

"Oh… just thinking about how much I hate him that's all… but that's not new at all." Hermione was glad that she didn't have to lie to Harry because it WAS true. She hated the son of a bitch. She then realised she had left her potions book in her dorm and they had double potions first thing following breakfast. "Guys I think I left my potions book in the dorm so I'm gonna go get it" she said to the two boys who were currently stuffing their faces with bacon.

"Awight wull see you lafer," Ron replied (AN: I actually stuffed my mouth with a slice of bread and said that sentence myself to see how it would sound lol just thought that might interest you)

When Hermione entered the common room, she searched to see if maybe she had left anything else she might need and found nothing so proceeded to her own dorm. While in her room, she heard moans coming from Malfoy's room. She pressed her ear to the wall to make sure she was really hearing what she thought she was.

"DRACO! Oh Draco HARDER! YES, YES RIGHT THERE OHH!"

She moved her ear away immediately, disgusted at what she heard. She found her potion book and proceeded to her potions class. She had just made it to her seat when Professor Snape entered into the classroom. She looked around and not to her surprise, she didn't see Malfoy or Pansy there and she mentally gagged as she remembered the sounds coming from their room.

"I hope not being in school for two months didn't empty your heads of the limited information they took in last year. The potion we will be brewing today is called the La Potion De Future. Can anyone tell me what this potion is used for?"

Not to anyone's surprise, Hermione raised her hand. Snape looked around the class to make sure there was no one else with an answer and then grudgingly turned to call on her.

"La Potion De Future, dicovered by Marc LeBlanc, originated from France in the year 1276 and it is used to show the drinker a glimpse of what the future beholds."

"Miss Granger, I did not ask for a textbook answer of how the potion came to be. I simply asked what it was used for." Snape remarked coldly.

"Perhaps Granger has a need to show everyone that she's better than them," said a voice from the doorway. Everybody turned to find Malfoy standing at the door with his arm draped around Pansy.

"Perhaps you are right. Now please take a seat," Professor Snape said to the new arrivals. The Gryffindors all looked angry at the lack of justice- that Snape had not punished Malfoy for his tardiness. "Now I want everyone to open your books to page 247. There you will find the instructions on how to brew the potion, but I suppose our little know-it-all Granger doesn't need the book. Perhaps she has it all memorized because she has nothing better to do all day than memorize textbooks."

Hermione bit her lip as the Slytherins sniggered "Well enough with our little Gryffindor know-it-all, I am going to partner you up to work on this potion. I will inform you that I have randomly selected the partners, but rest assured that it you will be paired as Slytherin- Gryffindor.

Potter, Parkinson

Finnegan, Bullstrode

Weasley, Princeton

Longbottom, Zabini

Patil, Crabbe

Granger, Malfoy

The name that followed Hermione's caused her mind to go blank. There were other people being matched, but she didn't hear, or care for the matter what the other groups were. Hermione was a person who cared about her grades. It had been her diligent studying that had got her the Head Girl position in the first place, but now being paired with Malfoy would ruin everything. It was as if Snape had set her up for failure on purpose. Malfoy would try to complicate everything- he just wouldn't cooperate.

Snape had gone on telling the class about the degree of difficulty of the potion and he let them know that even one minor mistake could ruin the whole potion.They did not have enough time in the class to get together with their partners in which Hermione was very grateful of. When the class was dismissed, Hermione already feeling humiliated and had no desire to stay behind went up to her dorm.

When she reached the top of the staircase that led to their rooms, she noticed Malfoy standing at the top smirking his god-forsaken smirk. "How did _you_ get up here so fast?" she asked, her voice dripping with malice.

"Whoa woman! Why the bitchiness? I'm absolutely positive that you didn't mind my presence this morning," he said as he approached her.

"Yeah well, who thinks straight in the morning anyways," she said making sure to hide the fact that she _did _infact want a repeat of this morning.

"You do, that's why you opened your eyes to see how sexy I am. If you ask me, that's the 'straightest', most accurate thought you've ever had," he whispered smugly before crashing his lips upon hers.

A/N: I could have easily typed in one or two more sentences which would have left you guys at a cliffy, but I decided not to do that to you guys. Chapter 5 is when the action starts happening and it begins to get more interesting- review and I'll put it up faster! Review man it will only take 1-2 minutes out of your day, andI'll love you for it!


	5. Busted!

It is now it's time for shout outs!

**brilliantblonde9:** Thank you again for reviewing ALL of my chapters. I'm really happy that you like ALL of them.

**DaOnleeSam:** You really think so? Thank you SO much! I'm so flattered!

**Ashley-Paige:** You're a new writer too? That's pretty cool. I'm going to check out your story as well. Thanks for the luck. Good luck on yours too. I checked out your profile, and we're the same age! I think that's cool.

**XxThaliaxX:** All in good time. Who can resist Draco Malfoy forever? She hasn't admitted or accepted the fact that she likes him yet. And I'll try to avoid cliff hangers as much as possible except if I want the chapter to end with a dun dun dun lol (you know that sound that's made when something goes terribly wrong) btw I read your profile, and I was so happy about the being the first reviewer thing it made me smile. I was also wondering if I could steal something from it- I also dislike it when people add the story to their favourites or alert lists, but don't even review! It's honouring, yes, but still!

**Dark x Sorrow: **I really did try to not end off with a cliff hanger. Thanks for the review, and here's the update! I hope you like it!

**j: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really do feel flattered that you think that about my story

**SuperFreakk21: **Thanks a bunch! "amazing" is a pretty honouring way to describe my story. I'm so SO happy right now! I must be doing SOMETHING right!

I love you people! All of your reviews are so heart warming

_Last time: "You do, that's why you opened your eyes to see how sexy I am. If you ask me, that's the 'straightest', most accurate thought you've ever had," he whispered smugly before crashing his lips upon hers._

**Chapter 5: Busted!**

A/N: In this chapter we'll start focusing a little bit more on everyone else's lives, but don't worry there'll still be some Draco and Hermione in this for you guys. Did you think I'd ever do that? Make you go a whole chapter without Draco/Hermione action? I don't think so! Oh and** there is a sex scene in this chapter **I'll warn you right before it like I promised.

After a while of snogging, Hermione pulled away to say that they could be seen by anyone, and that they should continue inside.

"Hisses and Roars," Draco said both hoarsely and impatiently as the portrait of the lion winked at them.

They both walked into the open door and Draco lay Hermione on the scarlet couch without thinking about it, and straddled her and immediately attacked her neck. Hermione moaned.

Unfortunately for them, someone had witnessed their little make-out episode before Hermione pointed it out that they could be seen. That person had also overheard the password to the common room and discreetly followed behind them before the portrait closed shut, where they witnessed the actions between the two. After recovering from the initial shock, the person walked out of the room with a dark look emerging across their features. Draco and Hermione were completely wrapped up in the pleasures they were receiving from each other and were oblivious to the intruder who had just walked in on them.

------------------------------------------------------------

As the person walked out of the common room where they found to two heads pleasuring each other, a dark thought came into "the person's" mind. _'So that's the way it's going to be isn't it? Nope. Not if I can help it. …'_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione came downstairs for dinner after an interesting encounter with Malfoy. They had not had sex, yet they were passionately kissing on that scarlet couch in the common room. She wondered why she had not stopped him, and even more so, she wondered why he had even initiated the kiss in the first place. She took her usual spot at the Gryffindor table which was in between Ron and Ginny. From her place she could clearly see what was going on at the Slytherin table, as Draco was sitting in a position where he could see the Gryffindors as well. Hermione noticed Pansy making very futile attempts to get Draco's attention while he was gazing off into space. _'Funny how this morning he was quite eager to get her out of the Great Hall. I wonder what happened since then'_

'**_You Did. You happened' _**said a voice in her head

'_That's crazy. He did more than just kiss me this morning, but then went right to Pansy after the whole fiasco'_

'**_But don't you notice he's thinking about it? He's probably in just as much denial as you are'_**

'_Just as much denial as I am? And what exactly am I denying? There were no feelings attached to what happened'  
_

'**_Whatever'_**

'_Don't you "whatever" me'_

Hermione continued to observe Draco and witnessed him finally come back to his senses and violently shake Pansy off of him and leave the table without eating. Her eyes widened in shock as Pansy turned over to look at her and gave her a death glare. _'Why is she looking at me like that?' _she wondered.

Her attention was taken away from the Slytherin table as she felt someone tugging on her sleeve trying to get her attention. She turned to her right and saw that it was her best friend Ginny.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked. Hermione was about to say that there was nothing wrong, but then changed her mind. It would feel good telling someone, and she knew that Ginny was the only person out of all of her friends that would not judge her for what had taken place between her and Malfoy.

"Well actually there is," she said looking at the people sitting around her. "But I can't really say it in front of all of these people."

"Come up to the Gryffindor tower after dinner then. I'll make sure that our room will be empty," Ginny suggested.

"No, it's okay just come over to my room, it's easier. Besides, you haven't seen it yet. It's amazing! We can have a little girls' night" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds excellent. Just let me tell Harry- you know just in case he was expecting anything tonight."

"Ginny, that's gross! I didn't need to hear that!" Hermione exclaimed after finishing the last of her mashed potatoes. Hermione waited patiently as Ginny finished informing Harry, and then both girls stood up and exited the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up in Hermione's Room**

"Care to share now?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, well you're never gonna believe this, but a couple of things have happened recently,"

"Concerning…?"

Hermione took a deep breath before responding "Malfoy. Concerning Malfoy."

"What about him" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well you see, this morning, as I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, I saw Malfoy doing the same thing in only a towel and-"

"You saw Malfoy half naked? Merlin, how was it?" Ginny interrupted

"Ginny, you shouldn't be thinking about things like that. You're going out with Harry!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't ask…" Ginny replied.

"How are you two doing anyway? I haven't seen you guys all summer! And I wasn't finished."

"Oh go on then," said Ginny apologetically.

"Well I kind of stared, but he noticed. He came onto me, and I tried backing up, but I hit a wall and he- he kissed me." She stopped when Ginny's mouth dropped open. "I know, it's that bad."

"No, Hermione it isn't you're a girl with hormones, and Malfoy is a very attractive guy."

"I'm not even finished though. It gets worse. His towel… it- it dropped and-"

"How big?" Ginny asked once again interrupting Hermione.

"Whoa calm down Ginny! You didn't answer my question about you and Harry. Are you guys still together?"

"Well yes. We're doing great, why?"

"Because you seem to be ogling over Malfoy." Hermione said suspiciously.

"Hey! I would NEVER cheat on Harry! I love him!"

Hermione finished telling her story to a very curious Ginny, and then they spent the rest of the night having fun

----------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny had delivered the news that she would be spending the night with Hermione, this disappointed Harry greatly. She was looking quite fine in her kilt, and Harry had made plans to ravish her that evening. Ginny had really disappointed him with the news that she wouldn't be free tonight he knew it was Even though he knew that theyy were friends and needed to spend time with each other, he couldn't help but think about what him and Ginny could have been doing at this very moment, and moaned as he felt a tightness in between his legs. He changed into a long, baggy T-shirt so that his arousal wouldn't be evident and then set out to take a walk by the lake.

Once approaching his favourite spot, he realized that he wasn't the only person with that idea. There was a person sitting on the very rock that he normally came to when he needed to clear his thoughts. That person turned out to be Pansy Parkinson.

"What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be off somewhere saving the day?" She spat.

"I could say something along the same lines to you, but I'd have to replace "saving the day" with fucking someone." Harry retorted.

Pansy then looked down at Harry's lower area. His baggy shirt was not effective in hiding his arousal. She got up and walked over to him placing her arms around his neck. "Maybe," she breathed. She pulled him to the rock that she was previously sitting on, and he sat down. She then knelt down on the ground in front of him.

'_Wow, this girl really IS a slut if she'll even consider touching ME- everything her family taught her to hate' _Harry thought as she pulled his head down onto hers and their lips met.

**A/N: These probably weren't the two people that you were expecting to get it on when I gave you the warning at the beginning of the chapter, but it's about to get sexual right here- If you don't want to read this part because it makes you uncomfortable, or if you're like me and don't like to read about Pansy having sex with ANYONE, you may skip down until you see my next Author's Note (It'll be bolded) Here we go:**

Their tongues fought a furious battle until Pansy broke contact only to unbuckle his pants, lower them, and grasp his hardened manhood into her hands pumping up and down firmly. When she heard a moan escape Harry's mouth, she continued pumping while guiding his erection to her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the tip earning her another moan from Harry. She fondled his testicles, and then put her whole mouth over his erection and devoured his cock. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. She sucked intensely on his cock while rolling her tongue around the tip and underside.

_'If Draco wants to run around with that mudblood, then I can definitely do his enemy too' _Pansy thought before taking his whole length into her mouth, and sucking on it hungrily. Harry thrusted deeper into her mouth and knew that his orgasm was soon approaching.

Pansy continued sucking Harry's cock, and Harry began seeing colours as his enemy continued to pleasure him. She, being the school whore, knew that it was enough with the foreplay and on to the sex. She then removed her robes and pants as Harry pulled down the black laced thong she was wearing. They noticed that the sky above them had turned dark and that they had to get back into Hogwarts quickly. Harry, aching for more steered Pansy to the nearest tree, and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her up against the tree, and began to slam into her forcefully. They did not have enough time, so they needed to make this quick.

The sounds of her moans and whimpers could have been heard by anyone who had decided to come outside.

"POTTER! FUCK ME!" Pansy screamed. Her response was a grunt from Harry.

Harry continued to thrust into her at record pace and he could feel his climax approaching. He snuck his hands in between Pansy's legs and pinched her clit. Her response was a scream, and her body reacted in away that told Harry that she had just orgasmed. He thrusted two final times until he grudgingly moaned Pansy's name and released inside of her.

**A/N: safe to read now. and sorry if the scene seemed a little rushed.I don't particularly enjoy writing sex scenes involving Pansy, but it was necessary for the plot lines (the things an author will do for their stories) **

Without speaking to each other, Harry and Pansy dressed and made their way back to the castle. About halfway there, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had just cheated on Ginny. His stomach now felt as if it weighed a ton from the guilt. Ginny could never find out. He would never tell her, and neither would Pansy. it's not like she would ever want anyone to find out that she had done "The Boy-Who-Lived" anyway. From what he knew, no one had seen them, so this would stay in between him and Pansy. What he didn't know that there was another person in the picture who had witnessed the whole thing.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! That's chapter 5, and it took me 4 hours to write! I do appologize. I did the very thing I saidI wouldn't, and I left you guys at a cliffhanger, but there was no other way to end this chapter. But R&R. The more I get, the faster I'll put up chapter 6. So all of you reading this, please press the button below that says "Submit Review" and give me your opinion. I'm a new writer. I could use the opinions.


	6. Bombshell

Sorry guys I know my update came late… I just couldn't get this chapter to dome out right. I rewrote it MANY times, and I'm STILL scared that it isn't up to standard... I'm SO sorry!

Also if you're on my alert list, it may say that I updated twice. In reality, after I posted this chapter, I was alerted about the spelling mistakes in this, reread it and HAD to fix them. Thanks for the helpful review **hot girl 101!**

A/N: It seems that many people didn't enjoy the action with Pansy, neither did I TRUST me! That is why I didn't enjoy typing it. But believe me, it was necessary for the plot. But now that that's over and done with, I can promise you there will be no more lemon scenes involving Pansy.

Now it's time for shout outs to my wonderful reviewers:

**hot girl 101:** Thanks for the review. I knew in the back of my mind that a Pansy scene might disturb you guys

**XxThaliaxX:** Thanks man! You've been reviewing my story since the very beginning! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but I couldn't end it anywhere else.

**DaOnleeSam:** Right on! You've caught me! And here I was trying to be sneaky. The person who caught them IS one of the two that you mentioned and you'll find out who in this chapter.

**oneamsoundstage:** Thanks for the advice. I don't intend on using that anymore in the story.

**Dark x Sorrow: **Thanks lol that review actually made me laugh. I hate Harry too. That "quickie" was the most awkward thing I've ever written I must say. I'm glad you thought it was good.

**Ashley Paige:** I try my best to update regularly. I'm glad you like it

I'm thinking you may need a reminder of what happened last time since it's been a while:

_From what he knew, no one had seen them, so this would stay in between him and Pansy. What he didn't know that there was another person in the picture who had witnessed the whole thing. _

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 6- Bombshell **

A month had passed and they had not yet started working on their potions project and Hermione was starting to get concerned that it would not have enough time to brew. She had been avoiding Malfoy for the whole month, and he too had not been making any efforts to talk to her. Hesitantly, she went into the common room to confront him. When she reached the common room, he was sitting on the green couch reading a book, and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked with his bangs hanging in front of his face. She stood staring until he felt her eyes upon her and spoke.

"Is there anything you wanted?" he asked irritatingly.

"Yes actually. Well I was thinking about the fact that we haven't started our potion, and if we don't start soon, it won't have enough time to brew," she explained tentatively. Draco sighed.

"Let's go," he said getting out of his seat.

"I have all of the ingredients on the balcony- my room's balcony." She said shyly.

"What are you so worked up about? I'm not going to rape you. Let's just get this over with."

They walked into Hermione's room onto the balcony, where as Hermione said, the ingredients were set on the table along with the potions textbook. They took seats opposite one another, and after a long, awkward silence, Hermione decided to break it.

"Umm… yeah. The directions say that we should add the lacewings to the essence of Murlap first stir, and let it sit for twenty minutes. Draco did that, while Hermione placed a spell on her wand so that it would ring after twenty minutes, and they sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes, until Hermione bursted in annoyance.

"I can't take this anymore," she screamed as Draco eyed her with curiosity.

"And what, pray tell can't you take?" He asked.

"Auggh! Don't act like you don't know! I don't get you! The last time we ever acknowledged each other's presence we were KISSING! I don't get it how you can kiss me and ignore me for a month after!" She screamed as Draco began to get angry.

"Don't act like it's MY fault! It's not like you were trying to speak to me either! What? Did you think that after a simple kiss that we would be best friends?" He asked in annoyance. Hermione's heart fell. After her discussion with Ginny, she had concluded that she was in fact physically attracted to Malfoy, but convinced herself that it was nothing more. Draco saw the facial expression on Hermione's face and immediately felt guilty. _'Why do I care? She's just a lowly little mudblood anyway,' _but no matter how hard he had tried to convince himself that her feelings didn't matter to him, he felt the wall that had taken him one month to build slowly collapse.

"How about we just focus on the potion," Draco said as the alarm rang signalling them to proceed to the next step.

"Um… alright," Hermione said timidly. It says to add 10 blades of Bonger Grass, which I have right here," she said as she dropped the blades of grass in one by one and the potion turned a milky colour that strangely resembled snot.

"That's disgusting! We're supposed to drink THIS?" Draco asked indignantly.

"It's not done yet stupid!" Hermione retorted. Draco mumbled under his breath angrily.

After two hours of fighting, Draco and Hermione finally completed as much as they could in one day, and had to leave it to set for another three days. Glad to be able to leave, Hermione retreated to her room to do some good thinking. She had been asked to the Halloween Dance by Terry Boot which was coming up soon, and had politely accepted, though she couldn't help but wonder who Draco was taking, or how it would feel like to be the one Draco was taking. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things, but she figured no one was trying to read her mind anyway. While daydreaming about the blond Slytherin, she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ginny was beginning to notice that Harry had been acting strange. He was always either avoiding her, or being extra nice to her. When she asked about why he was acting like this, he denied it, and said he didn't feel like he was acting any differently though he knew the reason was his guilt.

-----------------------------------------

It was the day before Hogwarts was going to have their annual Halloween Ball, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were eating dinner cheerfully in the great hall, when suddenly an unwanted presence was felt near them. They all looked up to find Blaise Zabini looking down on them with a sneer on his face.

"What are YOU doing here," Ron asked angrily.

"Don't flatter your little weasel self about it, I'm here for your sister,"

"And what, in the world could you possibly want with her?" Ron demanded.

"That for me to know and HER to find out." Blaise remarked smugly. Ginny shot Hermione a confused look, and when Hermione shrugged, she decided to find out what was going on.

"You better not be wasting my time, Zabini I have a boyfriend which I have to um... get back to," Ginny stated once they had left the Great Hall.

"Well I assure you this is not a waste of your time, and it does concern that very 'boyfriend' you are speaking of."

"Harry?"

"Are you asking ME who your boyfriend is?"

"Shut up and get to the point," she said fiercely.

"What if I told you that I know some very interesting information about him?" His cocky manner making Ginny even madder.

"Tell me right now why I should believe anything that comes out you your mouth?"

"Because I have proof." Blaise ended as Ginny sighed.

"What is it? Make it quick."

"Let's just say that Potter hasn't been completely faithful to you."

"What are you trying to say," Ginny asked fearfully.

"Aughh! Stupid Weasleys! It means he has been fucking other people! Or at least one other person." Ginny's eyes became wide.

"Prove it!" Blaise then showed her pictures that he had taken upon witnessing this act. The pictures were moving and showed Harry thrusting into Pansy. "No... That's impossible. Not Pansy Parkinson, he hates her. I don't believe it. How did you get these? Why are you showing me this anyway?" She rambled.

"Well it appears that your precious little hero boyfriend DID cheat on you. As for how I got these, it seems like a pure coincidence how I was able to get this on camera. You see, the stupid Creevy kid in your house, was taking pictures of me um… expressing my self to a female. I grabbed the camera from him, left the room and decided to go flying. That is when I heard sounds. They were loud enough to wake Potter's stupid parents from the dead. I decided hey! Why not screw him over? And I'm showing you this so that someone sees that the Golden Boy isn't so golden anymore. He's… Is there a colour to describe cheating? And also just to screw him over."

Ginny had stopped listening. Things had begun to make sense now. That must have been the reason why he had been acting strangely lately. She found herself trusting Blaise.

"That bastard," she said coming back to reality as she once again caught sight of the photo. "Thank you. I know EXACTLY what to do." She then left.

Blaise watched her retreating form and couldn't help but think that Potter was in for it. He had seen the look that had crossed her features, and he would NOT want to be Potter at the moment. He also couldn't help but think that Potter had lost himself a hottie- blood traitor or not.

A/N: Okay, I know it's not my best chapter, but it's only a preparation chapter for the Halloween Ball, which is up next. So Ginny's kind of pissed I wonder what she'll do (innocently whistles to self) and also, I promise a major twist in the plot next chapter. So this is what I need you to do. Review on this, so that I know that you people care, and Chapter 7 will go up soon!


	7. A Halloween To Remember

A/N: Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers!

**hot girl 101:** THANKS! I'm glad you alerted me about the spelling mistakes. I went back and corrected all the ones I could catch. I didn't really like the chapter, so I didn't give it as much of a chance as I did the others.

**XxThaliaxX:** Right On! though I wish I had been more sneaky. It would have been nice to suprise you guys

**Ashley-Paige:** lol. I'll consider it, but I'm not sure about the likelyhood of them getting back together. We'll see, you never know. I seriously will consider it

**DaOnleeSam:** You think? You may be right (wink wink)

**Dark x Sorrow:** Your reviews always amuse me. First the feeding Harry's organs to dinosaurs, and now this. LOL you must really hate Harry ;)

**Chapter 7- A Halloween To Remember**

Hermione woke up the next morning to a burst of sunlight. She opened her eyes, and looked at her clock, and it read 11:07.

"CLASSES!" She yelled making her bead, and cleansing her body with a spell. She then quickly changed into black pants and a white spagetti strap tank top, and pulled on her robes. She grabbed her school bag, and hurriedly made her way downstairs, knowing that she had missed breakfast.

The second Hermione entered the common room, she saw Malfoy playing wizard chess with Blaise Zabini, both dressed in weekend attire and wondered what they were doing HERE instead of going to their classes. They both also noticed her, fully clothed, ready for class, and it had been evident to the both of them that she had been rushing. She shook her head as if she was snapping out of a daze and bolted to the door.

"Granger, you don't happen to be going to class do you?" Draco asked.

"Well you SHOULD know that I'm not fond of skipping classes purposely, so yes- I am going to class."

"Well YOU of all people should know that we have the day off due to the Halloween Ball," Draco replied smugly

"You- wait NO CLASSES!"

"Yup, I believe that's what I said" There was Draco's god-forsaken smirk again, and Hermione could do or say nothing but turn red while Blaise sniggered.

"Thanks..." she muttered. Draco looked up "...You poopdick" she added and ran to her room sreeching followed by an irate Draco. She tried to close the door as soon as she entered her room, but was not quick enough. Draco entered her room tackled Hermione to the bed, and straddled her.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked, as he began tickling her intensely.

"Okay! I give up!" She said out of breath

"Ready to tell me what you called me?"

"I called you a... good pick... you know for the, um Head Boy position"

"I don't believe that's what you said," he said softly as he stared into her eyes.

"That's too bad," Her voice even lighter than his as his grey orbs pulled her into a daze.

Blaise had chosen this moment to walk into Hermione's room to see what was going on. (A/N: I know oneamsoundstage, it happened again, but this time it's different)

"Oh dear, well Draco, I'm going to go now, I think I hear um...God calling me and he's telling me to meet him... not here?" he said as he quickly left. Neither awknowledged his presence, and the second after Blaise left. Malfoy lowered his head onto hers and kissed her passionately.

---------------------------------------

On the other side of the castle, Ginny was fuming. How dare he betray her like he did. She had given him her virginity thinking that he was someone special, but he had proved that wrong and today, and now she had a point to prove of her own. To NEVER trifle with a Weasley or expect major consequenses. She had decided to act like nothing happened, and attend the ball, and when he least expected it, it would all go down. She then realized that after all of this time, she still hadn't bought a Halloween costume, and decided to owl Hermione to see if she could come to Hogsmeade with her.

---------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco were both topless as they continued to make out furiously on Hermione's bed. Draco took Hermione's left breast into his hand and began to massage it. He was about to lower his head onto her nipple, when Hermione jolted away due to a loud tapping on her window. Blushing, she slid out from underneath Draco, and opened the window for the owl to come in. Draco left as she undid the letter from the owl's leg and fed it with some owl treats that she kept near her window. It hooted thankfully, as it contented itself with the food.

_Hey Hermione! Have you gotten your Halloween costume yet? You probably have, considering who you are and how you're always on top of things. Well I haven't, and I was wondering if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me ASAP. I have other things that discuss with you. Owl me back with the answer._

Hermione wrote back:

_Hey Gin! Is anything wrong? I hope what you have to tell me isn't bad news. Believe it or not, I haven't gotten my costume yet either, and was about to ask you the same thing! I'll be ready in 30 minutes and you can meet me in the Great Hall. YAY! some chill time alone without the guys!_

The owl took off sending the letter to Ginny, and thirty minutes later, Hermione and Ginny met up, and set off to Hogsmeade.

"What did you need to tell me?" Hermione asked curiously

"It's pretty serious. Let's go to Three Broomsticks and I'll tell you there. I have a feeling I'll need to be relaxed." Ginny replied

"Gin...?" Hermione started, "Is it THAT bad?"

As Hermione spoke that, a tear fell down Ginny's cheek, and she quickly brushed it away. They enetered into the Three Broomsticks, chose an iscolated table in a corner, and sat down. They were immediately attended to by Madam Rosmerta, and ordered a butterbeer each.

"Alright." Ginny sighed. "Yesterday, I got some horrible information." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry... He- He cheated on me." Ginny choked out.

"WHAT! When? How did you find out?"

"Well remember yesterday, when we were eating dinner, and Zabini called me away?"

"You can't possibly trust him though..." Hermione said doubtfully.

"That was my reaction, until he showed me pictures," Ginny said as she pulled them out and showed them to Hermione who gasped upon seeing them.

"MERLIN! WITH PANSY PARKINSON!" Her sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone else in Three Broomsticks and Hermione blushed and murmured an appology. "He's SO in for it now. He screwed up BIG time, and we're gonna show him who he's messing with. As for Pansy, the slut has to pay too."

They finished their butterbeers and left to go costume shopping, but the cheery mood that Hermione had earlier anticipated, had completely vanished. Both girls mainly had one thing on thier mind. Make Harry and Pansy suffer tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------

They left the costume shop and set back to Hogwarts. Hermione had chosen a very un-Hermionelike Nurse outfit. It had looked brilliant on her, but she was not in the state of mind to think about that. Ginny had chosen a very raunchy Little Red Riding Hood costume, which was very revealing. She was angrier than Hermione, and needless to say, she wasn't marvelling on how it looked on her.

The walk back was rather silent as both girls were thinking on what to do to Harry that night. Only when they arrived at Hogwarts was the silence broken by Hermione.

"How about you come over to my room now. We can plan what we are going to do about the Harry situation."

"Sounds Good." Ginny replied as they both made their way into the castle.

A few minutes later, the two had found themselves in Hermione's room sitting on her bed. Without wasting time Ginny spoke

"Hermione, the ball is in 4 hours! We have to get this planned quick." Hermione glanced at the clock and true enough it read 4:01 p.m. The Ball was to begin at eight. "I have a plan. Gin can I see the pictures again?"

"Sure, I don't want them." was her response as she handed the pictures to Hermione.

"I was thinking we make copies of them and dish them out to everyone who attends the ball except for Harry and Miss. Skankbitch. Also the costume that you got could also help. It was revealing wasn't it? It could keep Harry from noticing the stares and gaping he's sure to get when people see the pictures for a while. You on the other hand, act innocent. You don't know that Harry cheated on you. Go to the dance like you still love him-" Hermione was interrupted by a loud sob from Ginny. "What's wrong?" she asked hoping to Merlin that it wasn't Harry.

"That's the thing though. Even though I'm pissed at him for cheating on me, I still love him." She choked.

This was the very thing Hermione had been fearing. "Ginny, you need to realize that Harry betrayed your trust. He had sex with another girl. I'm not trying to rub it in, but you need to get over him." Ginny cried louder.

_'Stupid Harry. He has to pay,'_ Hermione thought

Once Ginny had calmed down, she had once again resumed her angry self and listened as Hermione explained the rest of the plan to her.

"Anyway, we are going to print a large wall sized picture of the event and put it up later during the ball. Upon seeing it, you're going to act angry, diss Harry, kick him in the balls and do something he would never expect."

"What about Dumbledore, or any staff that supervise it?" Ginny questioned

"Ha, not to worry. The Ball is to be supervised by the Prefects and Heads. There will be NO staff there," Hermione grinned.

"Hermione, have I ever told you that you're a genius?" Ginny asked proudly.

"Only everyday!" Hermione responded jokingly.

"Hey, I did also come up with th conclusion that I should pretend that there's nothing wrong by myself, so don't go taking ALL the credit," Ginny said playfully

---------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, they had all of the pictures printed, and Ginny had practiced what she was going to say and do. The only part that still had her blank was the "do something Harry would never expect" thing. What was she she to do? She wanted it to be something huge. Something that stung Harry. Something that would show him that he would not be recieveing her forgiveness anytime soon if ever...

The girls got dressed in the Gryffindor girls dormitory so that Parvati and Lavender could do their hair and make up. When the girls were finished, Hermione was dressed as a sexy nurse wearing a tight fitting short-sleeved, white dress that went to her mid-thighs. She had a thick, red belt around her waist with a white cross in the middle. She had on a nurse's hat, which was also white and had a red circle in the middle of it with a whie cross She was wearing a blue stethescope around her neck, wore white platform sandals which had white staps that laced around her legs until her knee, and she even had turned her hair blond. Only on Halloween would she ever dress like this...

Ginny had gotten her hair completly straightened. Her costume consisted of a red leather skirt that went to her mid thighs, a small, white sexy apron (the top part shaped her breasts like a bra, and it came down to the middle of her skirt), a black corset which fell underneath her breasts, and the hood, which attached themselves to the sleeves which were short, she was weraing the same shoes as Hermione in black, and she was holding a basket full of fake goodies in which the pitures were all magicically shrunk.. (A/N: Bad description I know, but I think you guys get the point- picture a sexy Little Red Riding Hood outfit)

Harry, and Terry were both waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs when they came down. Immediately upon seeing Harry, Ginny turned to Hermione nervously. Hermione nodded in assurance, and Ginny took a deep breath before running up to greet Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

_'Good actress,'_ Hermione thought.

The four of them walked into the Great Hall which was dark and decorated with ghosts and jack-o-lanterns. There were witches on broomsticks that circled the ceiling and occasionally let out high pitched cackles. There was scary music comming from an organ which was on the stage, and the keys appeared to be played by an invisible person. Everyone who entered was given a trick-or-treat bag filled with goodies. It would have been a perfect, peaceful, fun Halloween if they hadn't followed through with the plan, but they did. Hermione had found a way to slip the pictures of Harry and Pansy into every goody bag since she was the one who greeted the people at the door and gave them their trick-or-treat bags.

When people began looking into their goody bags and found pictures, they curiously looked to see what a picture could possibly be doing in a bag full of sweets. Every single person who looked at the pictures gasped and turned to Harry who was dancing with a Ginny who appeared to be clueless. As predicted, Harry was oblivious to the stares and glares he was recieving, as his attention was focused on Ginny's outfit.

"Oh man, the second we get back..." Harry moaned.

_'You won't be able to show your face again,'_ Ginny grinned, inwardly finishing his sentence.

As Hermione danced with Terry, she couldn't focus on him, as her mind was occupied by two things: Ginny's pending tantrum, and Draco Malfoy. She had found Draco, dancing with Pansy; he dressed as Dracula, and she dressed as one of his slut victims. _'she didn't need to get dressed up for the part,'_ Hermione thought.

Draco had also against his will found himself searching the Great Hall for Hermione, and when he found her, he could not help but drop his jaw. He had NEVER seen Hermione dressed like that before, and he was definately turned on. A few seconds later he noticed her look over at him, and winked at her. The song ended, and Draco pulled away from Pansy, as Hermione politely excused herself from Terry.

They had both coincidentally left to go get drinks and when they got there, they turned to each other.

"So it appears you decided to come with a pathetic little Ravenclaw. No one elso would come with you?" He asked knowing fully well that that was not the case.

"And it appears you came with a Slytherin slut who would go put out for ANYONE. Couldn't find a decent girl willing to go as your escort?" She retorted also knowing fully well that he was the most saught after boy in Hogwarts.

"Well it seems that us two very...prominent people were unfortunately escorted by those whom are not worthy. How about we take advantage of their absense and share a dance, shall we?"

Hermione could not bring herself to say no, and nodded. Draco then brought her to the dance floor and they shared a slow song.

See, baby I apologize  
For all the things that I've done, that I've done  
See I know that I've been a fool  
For far too long

Hermione couldn't help but think that this was the perfect song for them. When the chorus arrived she began to sing the song in her head as she knew it was true.

I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just a thinking about you lately (crazy, babe)  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just a thinking about you baby (I don't know what to do, ooh)  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy  
Thinking about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
I'm going crazy crazy (crazy crazy)  
When I can't touch you  
Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy)  
When I can't hold you  
Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy) When I can't see you again

Crazy by K-Ci & Jojo

When the song ended, they were the only two people dancing as everyone in the Great Hall had stopped to gawk at them. Draco noticed this, and to add to the scandal, she kissed Hermione full on the lips in front of everyone.

"What do you think you're doing!" Harry yelled, and all attention was turned to him once more, and their faces which had previouslyworn shock from seeing The two Heads and worst enimies not only dancing, but KISSING, had turned to glares and looks of dissapointment.

Ginny took this as her cue to ask, "Um, Harry, why are they looking at us like that?"

"I- I don't know," Harry said nervously.

Hermione then descreetly magicked the wall sized picture on to the wall directly behind Harry and Ginny. Everyone turned to the wall, gasped, and started muttering about how they had seen the same picture in their trick-or-treat bags. Harry and Ginny turned around to see what they were all talking about, and upon seeing it, Harry's face paled, and Ginny's face burned with renewed anger. Somewere else in the Great Hall, another redhead's face burned red with rage to rival Ginny's.

"HARRY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Ron said, as he marched up to Harry pointing to the picture.

"It- It's not what it looks like..." Hary stuttered.

"OH REALLY! WHAT IS IT THEN? YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT THE WIND BLEW YOU TWO ONTO THE TREE PULLED DOWN YOUR PANTS AND PUSHED YOU INTO HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN? YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CHEATING ON MY SISTER AND LYING ABOUT IT,AND YOU WILL PAY!" He said about to punch him in the face, but Hermione, who had made her way to the scene was there to restrain him.

"Now is not the time," She said softly so only Ron could hear.

"I- I.." was Harry could make out.

"You, you what? Are a cheating bastard? Yes, yes you are. Now I want you to stay the fuck away from me, you hear? And you can keep that nasty slut of yours,"Ginny said refering to Pansy. "Because I NEVER want to talk to you again," she said and then kicked him hard where it hurt the most.

"No please Ginny, I didn't meant to. You don't mean that!" He said bending over and gasping in pain.

"Yes I do. I don't want you anymore," and to prove her point, she grabbed the nearest boy, who happened to be Blaise Zabini and made out with him. That was it. The do something unexpected. Harry would have never expected her to kiss Zabini.

Once again the Great Hall was dead silent with shock as they found out that the Golden Boy was a cheater, and slept with a Slytherin slut, and his enraged ex-girlfriend had also made out with Slytherin in revenge, and The Head Boy and Girl had feelings for each other. This would be a Halloween to remember, they all thought as Harry and Pansy stormed out of the Great Hall in embarrassment.

A/N: That's Chapter 7 and It's my longest chapter so far! Now, I was alerted that some of you may want Ginny and Harry to stay together, or at least get back together, and some of you want this to be Ginny/Blaise. I'll have a little poll. I want to know how many of you want this to be Ginny/Blaise, and how many of you want this to be Ginny/Harry. Obviously this will still be a Dramione fic, but tell me what you think about the topic I raised.

Sorry if there seemed to be spelling errors, my Microsoft Word isn't working anymore, and I had to use notepad. I manually edited it, but I may have missed a few errors, no one's perfect

I know I haven't focused on Draco and Hermione's life together as much as the scandal involving Harry, but next chapter I promise, things will start happening between the two. It's time to review, and don't forget about the poll.


	8. Truth or Dare

Hey again! Now it's tome for shout outs to the reviewers that keep me going!

**XxThaliaxX:** LOL. Now, now, if Harry died, who would we have left to hate?. I've decided. You're now just going to have to read and see what I come up with :). Thanks for your reviews (you've been there since the very start- my first ever reviewer), and thanks for your opinion in the poll!

**xo evolremmus xo:** New reviewer! Thanks a bunch! This is my first ever fanfic, and it makes me feel good when people think that about it, and react that strongly to the characters. It lets me know that you care! THANKS! Oh, and by the way you said that Harry should be eaten by the giant squid...lol... I'm assuming you would rather see this as Ginny/Blaise as well.

**Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31:** New reviewer! When I got your review, I read it over and over and I laughed. Thanks a lot! It made me feel SO happy. Just because of your little "puppy dog pout", I updated as quickly as I could! Drama you like? Drama you'll get :)

**hot girl 101:** LOL. Don't you think suicide would be a LITTLE too drastic? LOL maybe we can just kill him off some other way... just joking! I want to keep him alive just for people to continue hating on him. Reading all of your reviews, which state different ways of killing Harry keep me entertained. Oh and just because of the question you asked, I decided to add a little part about the way Ron feels about Harry just to answer your question. LOL thanks for your opinion in the poll

**SuperFreakk21:** Thank you, thank you THANK YOU! I'm really glad that you feel that way about my story :) Thanks for your opinion on the poll too!

**Lily Flower121:** New reviewer! I personally love that pairing ALMOST as much as I like Draco/Hermione ones. Once again, thanks for the review, and thanks for giving me your opinion in the poll!

**DaOnleeSam:** I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Thanks for the reviews:) I LOVE hearing that people like you enjoy reading my story and think it's good. I distinctly remember a certain review of yours stating that this story was "pretty good for my first" Thank you. I'm so flattered. Oh, and btw, I read your profile, and I'm interested in reading _Back Again. _BTW Happy Sweet 16! I see you get yours a couple of months before I do, oh well, I'll be 16 soon too... anyways have fun!

**Dark x Sorrow:** Yay! Another amusing review from you! I have NO idea where you get these ideas from: Harry in a pink tutu singing the Barney song? LMAO hahaha lol! Thanks for giving me another laugh with your review. Ooh, I think that's pretty cool how we had the same idea. You know what they say: Great minds think alike ;). Looking forward to another review from you, and oh, and thanks for your opinion in the poll!

**brilliantblonde9:** Thanks a bunch! You've been there from the start (my second reviewer EVER). It makes me SO happy when I get people telling me that they love my story because I wasn't even going to post this up in the first place. Also, thanks for giving me your opinion in th poll!

**vballqueen: **New Reviewer! I'm so happy that you decided to check out my story! It's funny how my story turned out to have more Drama than romance, when I originally intended it to be more ROMANCE then drama. Oh well... I agree with you. Drama is more interesting anyway ;) Thanks for the review!

**DarkMadamRose: **New Reviewer! Thanks a bunch for your opinion in the poll, and thank you for your advice. I think its an awesome idea. When I read the last part of your review, I seriosly said awww! I'm SO, SO flattered. Thanks!

**kaosnklutter:** New Reviewer! LOL I'm going to share something with you. Maybe I was having an off day, but when I got your review and I looked at your name, I tried to say it out loud. I was like: koasn klutter? koa snklutter? koasnk lutter? Then I said koasn klutter again, and I was like OH! koas n klutter. I then couldn't believe how stupid I was LOL. Anyway, LOL I also adore the whole Hermione being bad thing, so I'm glad we're on the same page! Thanks for the review!

**Ashley-Paige:** I am SO sorry. When the poll results came in, it seemed that most people wanted Harry to die. I know, pretty harsh, don't you think, but we'll see about the Harry suggestion you came up with. Maybe I'll have a little Ginny/Blaise, and and then somehow break them up, and let her get back together with Harry. I'll see, but since the ending's a long way to come, we'll focus on the other pairing. Draco and Hermione. I plan to get them A LOT closer together in this chapter, so here we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BTW, if any of you readers would like me to read your story and review it, feel free to let me know! It's the least I can do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- Truth or Dare**

Pansy Parkinson sat on her bed the next morning extremely angry at what had happened the night before. Now the whole school knew that she had done Harry Potter, and her whole house would shun her, all because of the stupid mudblood and the stupid female blood traitor. How DARE the mudblood blackmail her for someone she had been with, after having the nerve to creep around with Draco Malfoy. It was all Granger's fault that she had even touched Potter. If it weren't for HER, Draco, would have paid attention to her when she wanted to seduce him. If it weren't for HER, Draco would have never moaned Hermione's name when she was in bed with him. If it weren't for HER, she would be with him happily right now. She must have him on some sort of potion that was gluing him to her, because the Draco she knew and loved would NEVER in his right mind dirty himself with a mudblood. Granger was definitely up to something, and she was going to find out what it was.

Hermione woke up at 9:15 in the morning with a grin on her face. All had went well yesterday with the Harry issue, and she had even snagged a dance with Draco Malfoy. _'All in a day's work' _she thought happily. It was now a Saturday, so she had two days to marvel at her work without having to go to classes. She made her bed and walked downstairs ready for a shower, but when she went downstairs, she was faced with the same sight that she had seen on her first morning of classes: Draco in nothing but a towel intending to take a shower as well. Only this time, he did not try to take advantage of her, and he did not intend on making her mad, and so he spoke,

"It appears we both need the bathroom."

"It appears so," Hermione said with no intention of backing down.

"Well since I don't intend on going in second, and I'm assuming you don't want to either, what do you say we go in together?" Draco offered.

Hermione could not believe her ears. "Are you CRAZY!" she screeched.

"Calm down Granger. I didn't mean bathing with each other naked. I meant going for a swim together in the pool WITH swim wear, which I'm assuming you have"

Hermione thought about this offer. It would be a great opportunity to get to know him better. '_If you're going to have a crush, why not get to know him better'_

'Wait. I'm not crushing on Malfoy am I..?'

"Granger? You there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh... um.. yes," Hermione said snapping out of her trance. "Yes, I'll join you, just let me get my bathing suit," she said as she turned back to go into her room.

Draco had been secretly hoping that she would say yes. He had lately found himself captivated with the girl he had hated for so long, and wanted to get to know her better. He was still aware that she was a mudblood, but for some reason the thought of taking a swim with her did not seem even remotely repulsive...

He had quickly taken a pair of black swim trunks and went into the pool (which magically refilled every time a person wanted to use it) and added some bubbles while waiting for Hermione. He still could not believe that she had agreed to joining him in the first place.

Before he could think any further, Hermione nervously made her way into the bathroom, and began walking towards the pool in a pink bikini with a towel wrapped around her waist. It was then that he took the time to _really _notice how beautiful of a body she had. Her breasts appeared to be a nice B cup, and when she took off the towel, he noticed that she had nice hips which were accentuated by the tie-up strings that hung on each side of her bikini bottom.

Interrupting his evaluation, Hermione then jumped into the pool, purposely trying to splash him with as much water as possible.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly as Hermione resurfaced laughing uncontrollably. Her laughing was cut short and turned into a scream when Draco splashed water in her face. Hermione was just about to retaliate, but he dove under the water, silently swam behind her, and stayed underwater for quite some time, which had Hermione nervously spinning in circles looking for him.

He decided to catch her off guard and appear above the water. When she turned towards his direction, she was rewarded with a second splash to the face. She screamed and immediately got even, wiping away the smirk that had formed on his face.

They continued like this for about an hour, after which they were both too tired to move and were breathing heavily with smiles on their faces.

Draco was in complete shock that he could enjoy himself that much without having to resort to sex- with Granger of all people.

"Draco, I must admit- I had fun." After realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth. She had just called Malfoy by his first name.

Draco had also heard, and seen her cover her mouth with a guilty expression on her face and immediately felt bad. He liked the sound of his name coming from her mouth, and wanted to hear her say it more often.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hermione started.

"No, don't mention it. It's okay, I enjoyed myself too. We should do this more often, Hermione."

That was the turning point in their relationship.

When Hermione finally left the head tower, it was 10:45, meaning there was still fifteen minutes left until breakfast was over. The second she stepped into the Great Hall, all conversations ceased as the people who were in the Great Hall all openly stared at her like she had just robbed a bank. "What?" She asked irritably as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Upon reaching there, she noticed that Ginny was still there along with Ron with his arm wrapped around Lavender. Hermione joined them at the table.

"Where's Harry?" She asked truly interested.

"He was here a while ago. Didn't talk to any of us though," Ginny explained.

"Lucky for him. If he so much as BREATHED in our direction, I would have ripped out his dick and fed it to Hedwig." Ron said angrily.

"Now, now," Lavender said trying to cool Ron down. "I bet Harry feels horribly about this. He probably never meant to cheat on you, Gin. Besides, Hedwig had nothing to do with this," She added with a smirk.

Ginny slapped her playfully. "He could have at least told me. I may have even forgiven him and given him another chance, but he got what he deserved. Did you hear him try to lie about it?"

"I think everyone heard everything he said Ginny. Come on, cheer up." Lavender said and reached out to hug Ginny.

Hermione went back into the common room after breakfast with the intention of finding Draco again to work on the potion, which had now set for the three days. She did not find him, so she proceeded to his room and knocked. When she heard no answer she tried opening the door. It was locked. She then pressed her ear to the door. When she heard no sounds, she concluded that he was not in there, and left to search the large castle for her potions partner.

She had searched everywhere in the castle except for two places: The Room Of Requirement, and the Astronomy tower. She decided to check the latter because it was easier. She quietly made her way up the stairs to the tower and stopped at the top. There he was sitting on the window sill staring out onto the grounds below. She stood there standing, watching for a while until he felt her presence in the room and turned to see her.

"Hey," he said. "How long have you been there for?"

"I just got here," she lied. "But I think I'll be going, it can wait until later today."

"No." She said shortly "Stay."

Hermione did as she was told, and joined him on the windowsill.

"Malfoy-"

"Oh, so it's back to last names now?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... oh, sorry...Draco." She corrected awkwardly, "Why did you ask me to stay?"

"Well, I- I don't know," he said suddenly feeling very stupid for telling her to stay in the first place. "You can go if you want."

No, no its alright," She replied.

"Hey, you want to play a game?" Draco offered after a while of awkward silence.

"What kind of game?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How about truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"With two people?"

"Well yeah I guess, we could try...We can set the lying spell on our wands so we know if the person isn't telling the truth." Hermione said as she set the spell on both wands

"Alright. I'll you're going first. Truth or dare?" Hermione, who did not want to necessarily reveal anything to Draco as of yet chose

"Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to... strip down to your undergarments."

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted indignantly. She should have seen this coming.

"Oh and did I mention you have to to it professionally on this pole?" He said transfiguring a nearby pencil into a strip pole.

"Hey! That's ridiculous!" Hermione could not believe that he was going to make her go through with it.

"Its a dare. You have to do it," was Draco's unsympathetic reply.

"You are SO intolerable!" Hermione groaned.

"Yes, and YOU are supposed to be stripping, now get on with the show."

Hermione suddenly found herself flying towards the pole unwillingly, and grabbed onto it as an instinct.

"Good job. Now strip." Draco said clearly amused.

Hermione groaned, and began to spin circles on the pole.

Draco put on music from somewhere in the room, and soon Hermione got caught up with the beat and was dancing erotically on the pole. The second she had taken off her top, Draco could not handle it anymore. He grabbed Hermione from the pole, set her on the ground, and began to kiss her forcefully.

Hermione who was in shock about the whole situation took a few seconds before she responded by kissing him back with just as much fervor.

****

Sex scene NOW. Like I said, it'll be more censored.

Soon their clothes were discarded and Draco decided to seal the deal and have Hermione be begging to be taken and lowered his lips upon her most treasured area. He was rewarded with a moan from Hermione, and she placed her hands on his head holding him there.

When Hermione let out a high pitched scream, Draco felt like he himself would come, if he didn't take her quickly. Without hesitation, he removed his face from her womanly area, inserted himself in her, and began to thrust quickly into her.

Potions project forgotten, the two continued to release every feeling they had ever shared for each other into each other (AN: if you know what I mean) until they both shared their climax. Draco rolled off of Hermione, and they both lay on the cold floor breathing deeply. Once Draco felt like he was able to form a sentence, he turned over to Hermione smiling dreamily.

****

Done. It was really short, so if you chose to skip it, you didn't miss much. As I said I didn't want to get into details and such.

"That. Was. Amazing," He said breathlessly. Hermione blushed.

"Well we better get going. Anyone could see us over here like this... together. Oh and I almost forgot. We need to work on our potions project."

"Count on Hermione to think about POTIONS after sex. Or were you thinking about it _during _it? Do you normally think of Snapey in bed?"

"Oh shut up, will you," Hermione said playfully slapping his hand away. "We really do need to go."

Soon they were back in their common room working on their potion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have no idea," Pansy told a shocked Millicent.

"Are you sure, I mean I kind of assumed that their appearance at the ball was planned by Dumbledore," Millicent said doubtfully.

"If Draco just had to come to the ball with the mudblood, _that _I would understand, but what about their kiss. I mean, there's no way that Dumbledore could make him KISS her." Pansy explained.

"So you really think that the mudblood slipped him a love potion?" Millicent asked, still uncertain about the whole situation.

"Well I say we observe them. See the way Draco acts around her. Try to get into Draco's pants, and see what he does."

"Into his pants?" Millicent was now feeling uncertain. She, unlike Pansy was not a slut and would not put out just for a stupid plan that didn't even make sense.

"I swear Millicent, I saw them together BEFORE the ball. It was in their common room. They thought that no one was watching, but I saw it all."

Millicent then raised a curious eyebrow. "Please tell."

"Well I only saw them making out on a couch, but I'm sure after I left, he screwed her dirty mudblood brains out. And there was this other time..." Pansy cut off to embarrassed to continue.

"What?" Millicent asked "What were you going to say? You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, but it's actually rather embarrassing, but..." she took a deep breath before continuing "Once when I was sleeping with him, he called out HER name."

"Granger's?" Millicent asked incredulously.

"Yup hers. Which is why we have to dispose of the mudblood. She's a whore."

Millicent could not help but laugh inwardly at the irony of Pansy's comment. Even though she was Pansy's best friend, she never approved of the fact that Pansy had got into the pants of almost every boy in the school, Scarface included. She also didn't like the know-it-all mudblood, but didn't think that she deserved to be "disposed of".

"Anyway Millie, I've got to go. I have a very important, um...meeting with Austin Jameson," she said as she left (AN: I just made up that name on a whim, so don't even try to figure out who that is)

_"Damn, I think Pansy really meant business. I better go warn Draco before it's too late,'_ Millicent thought to herself before setting out to find him.

A/N: I am such an ASS! How many times did I promise the plot change? Twice. Every time I go to type out the next chapter, there always seems to be something that I want to get out of the way before it. So I decided, no more promises that I'm not sure if I can keep. I'm going to let the story play out on its own, and that 'plot twist' will happen when it does. I was also OVERJOYED by the amount of reviews that I got for my last chapter. I have never before gotten that many for one chapter, and I felt awesome so thank you to all. Also thanks to all who gave me their opinions in the poll. It seems that most of you guys had the same opinion. Until then, I would LOVE it if you reviewed.

xridgegodessx


	9. The Eye of the Tiger

First, I want to say that I never expected to get over reviews for something that I wrote. I didn't even expect for the story to get this far when I first wrote it. It wasn't even something that I planned on finishing let alone post up, but thanks to you wonderful reviewers who not only read my story, but take that extra time to review, my story has gone further than I ever thought it would. So before I give shout outs to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my story. They mean SO much to me!

Alright, now it's time for the shout outs!

**Gudrun: **New Reviewer! Thanks for the review, though it was in a different language and I spent quite some time trying to translate it… Norwegian… I do agree though, Draco and Hermione do make a good couple.

**Dark x Sorrow: **Again, thanks for being one of my constant reviewers. I always look forward to reading reviews from you. Pansy basically has no shame for all the sleeping around she does.

**hot girl 101: **LOL it's cool how we share the same opinion. I have to also say that out of all the chapters that have been posted, I like chapter 7 the best. But I do hope that with many more chapters and conflicts to come, I hope that I can out write that chapter. I also used one of your suggestions in this chapter. Thanks for the advice!

**injured embrace: **New Reviewer! Thanks SO much for checking out my story AND adding me to your C2. I feel SO honoured! If it's Ginny/Blaise you want, that's what you'll get, because most of my reviewers want that too. I checked out your story _Never Let Go_, and I think it's AWESOME!

**NefariousImp: **New Reviewer! Thanks for checking out my story. You're a new author too? Props! I see I'm really easy to read. Thanks for giving me your honest opinion. It's reviews like those that help me become a better writer. Oh, and I checked out your story _How To Correctly Break Rules_. Aww! I think it is SO cute!

**XxThaliaxX:** LOL I'm really glad that I made you laugh. It's so cool knowing that someone somewhere in the world laughed because of something that **I **wrote. That's SO cool! BTW, I read your story _Your Typical Troyella _and I died of laughter. It was SO funny, so right back at you! Once again, thanks for the reviews.

**xo evolremmus xo: **LOL. I got a mental picture of Pansy and Harry screaming for mercy as they were being thrown into the squid's lake and the squid rising wiggling its tentacles and licking its lips. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the review, and don't we all appreciate it when Draco gets "naughty"?

**brilliantblonde9: **Thanks for the constant reviews. I'm glad that you think this way abut my story. I read yours too, and I think it is SO good.

**Ashley-Paige: **Here's the part you were waiting for, the shout out section! I really appreciate your reviews and how you are a regular reviewer for my story. I also think that your idea was a really good one. It would add a major twist to the story. I only hope that I can write it in a way that makes it actually affect you guys.

Now on with the story! And remember, if any of you want me to check out our stories, just ask!

**Chapter 9- The Eye of the Tiger**

Harry Potter sat on his bead miserably staring at the sunrise. It was only about 5:00 a.m. on a Monday morning, and the rest of Hogwarts wouldn't be waking up for another two hours. He had blown it, and he knew it. He deserved everything that had happened to him during the Halloween Ball, and he would understand if none of his friends ever spoke to him again, but he didn't want that to happen. He was truly sorry, and he wanted them to know just how sorry he was. Since that night, it seemed that Hermione was the least angry out of the three of them, so he decided to speak with her at breakfast that morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Millicent had ventured out to find Draco, she could not find him and decided to speak to him at a time when there was no chance of anyone overhearing what she had to say. This brought her to why she was presently sneaking to the Head rooms in the early morning. There was little chance that he'd be awake at this time, but she knew that Pansy would try to do something as soon as possible, and she needed to warn him. It wasn't until she got to the portrait that she realized that coming here at this time was a foolish decision. If Draco wasn't awake, there was no way she would be able to enter the Head Rooms. Scowling to herself, she turned around to leave muttering to herself about how dim she was.

She had barely taken three steps when she heard the door behind her open and a voice call out to her.

"Um, can I help you?" a feminine voice said.

Millicent turned around to see Hermione still in her pyjamas (a black tank top with blue chequered cotton pants) and instantly decided that she should warn Hermione as well.

"Well actually, yes you can."

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow before Millicent continued "I have some very important information that I would like to share with you and Draco."

Hermione looked at her suspiciously before allowing her to follow her back into the common room.

"Stay here for a second; I'm going to wake Dra- I mean Malfoy up," Hermione said quickly before darting up the stairs towards Draco's room.

After a while of banging forcefully on the door, she turned the knob to find it open and barged into his room. It was then that Draco was startled awake and Hermione did all she could to keep from laughing.

"What could you be possibly doing in my room at… six in the morning!"

"Millicent is downstairs in the common room. She wants to speak to us."

"US? As in me _and _you?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"That's what it means, not get your sleepy behind downstairs!"

Two minutes later, Draco and Hermione emerged downstairs to greet a very nervous-looking Millicent.

"What's going on?" Draco said upon noticing the worried look on Millicent's face.

"Well first take a seat." Millicent started. Draco smirked at the irony of being offered a seat in his own living space. "Well it's actually Pansy. She thinks… you know what? Do you have anything to tell me about the two of you before I continue?"

"There is absolutely nothing going on between us," Draco lied.

Millicent raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay fine Millicent. But you have to PROMISE to never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Draco said.

"I swear on the whole Bullstrode family that I won't tell anyone unless you give me permission to," Millicent said solemnly with her hand over her heart.

"Well it goes like this. Hermione and I, there's technically nothing _going on _between us. Yes, I do find her irresistibly sexy, and I find it very hard to control myself around her and-"

"So you guys _have _had sex then I'm assuming, knowing you Draco," Millicent reasoned, making Hermione flush with a redness that could rival Ron Weasley.

"I'm in the room you know!"

Millicent laughed kindly. "Sorry about that, but there's a reason I came down here this early other than finding out about your sex lives," she winked. "Like I said, it's about Pansy. Well I think everyone in the school knows that she has a crush on you Draco, and well she knows that you and Granger have become more than friendly, and thinks you, Granger have used some sort of love potion on him."

"That's ridiculous! He's NOT even in love with me!" Hermione yelled.

"I didn't believe her either, and I wouldn't have even cared if she hadn't said that she wanted to get revenge on you, and I quote 'dispose of you', which is something to be taken seriously, considering Pansy made the threat."

"That bitch… I'll kill her," Draco said angrily after a while of silence which was spent soaking in Millicent's words.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea. She'll kill _me _if she finds out that you know. Please just take this as a warning. Be on the lookout for anything that she might try."

"Well thanks for telling us…um… is Millicent okay?" Hermione asked rather shaken with what had just been revealed.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me that. Well I'll be going back now to get ready for breakfast and classes. Just keep a lookout and be careful," she said before leaving.

"I can't believe how jealous that bitch can get! Dispose of you?! I'll teach her a thing or two about 'disposing of people'!" Draco fumed.

"Come on, you heard what Millicent said. You can't show any signs of knowing. We'll just be cautious. Anyways, it's almost seven. We should be getting ready too," Hermione said before heading towards her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione went to the Great Hall for breakfast, there was nobody at the Gryffindor table other than Neville and Harry, so naturally, she chose to sit beside Neville. She had barely touched her food, when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around, and was surprised to see Harry trying to talk to her.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

"C- Can I talk to you. Please?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw a pleading in them that she could not deny "Alright. I'm assuming you don't want to talk here," she said as she led them out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"This is about…you know… what I did to Ginny."

"Oh you mean how you cheated on her with that second-hand hoe?"

Harry looked at his feet guiltily "I guess you can put it that way."

"Well I believe you called me here to talk to me," she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry. I wish that I could erase what happened and do that day over again."

"But you can't," was Hermione's unsympathetic reply.

"Which is why I want to make it up to her. I can't live with myself. I love her _so _much, yet I know I can never be with her again. I don't deserve her, but I can't stand to see her mad at me, and would at least like to be friends with you lot again. Can you help me please? I know you might not be able to trust me, but all I want is a second chance."

"You're right. You _don't _deserve to be with her, but I'll help you gain their forgiveness-"

"Oh thank you Hermione!" Harry said as he ran to hug her.

Hermione stepped away from him. "You didn't let me finish my sentence, Harry. I said I'll help you gain their forgiveness when _I _forgive you. I know you're sorry Harry. What kind of person would you be if you weren't? But that just doesn't cut it for me. When I'm not angry at you anymore, I'll speak with you. Until then, I have to be heading down to breakfast," Hermione said leaving Harry to stand there lost in thought.

'_At least she agreed to help me… eventually, which is better than I thought. I just hope she knows that I'm truly sorry,' _he thought before heading down to breakfast himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first class scheduled for the day for Draco was Transfiguration with the rest of the N.E.W.T. level students

"Last class we went through the steps to take to transfigure a dangerous animal into a harmless object, so today we are actually going to try to do it- with the real thing," McGonagall explained. With a wave of her wand, seven cages containing one magical tiger each appeared at the front of the class, and an audible gasp was emitted from the class.

"Who can tell me what these are?" McGonagall asked.

"Tigers?" Ron more asked than answered.

"Close. Any other answers?"

Draco decided to answer. "Those are _magical _tigers," he said smugly.

"Excellent. And do you know how they differ from regular tigers?"

"Regular tigers are orange with black stripes, and magical tigers are more reddish with white stripes. Also the only way to kill them is to drive something sharp into the eye of the tiger." Draco continued smugly. Now he knew how Hermione felt answering all the questions that no one else knew the answers to. He glanced over at her and she gave him a curious look. He smirked back.

"Clearly there aren't enough tigers for each person, so I'm going to pair you up…" McGonagall paused upon seeing the fearful expressions on all of the children's faces "…Do not worry, the tigers stay _in _their cages." Sighs of relief echoed across the classroom upon hearing this. "Without further ado, I will now put up the list of the partners on the board," she said waving her wand.

Draco glanced at the list:

Abbot, Boot

Finch-Fletchley, Patil

Midgen, McMillan

Bullstrode, Brown

Potter, Weasley

Zabini, Granger

That left

Malfoy, Parkinson

"Fuck!" Draco yelled

Professor McGonagall looked appalled. "Mister Malfoy! That language is completely unacceptable! And from the head boy too! I expected better. You are to serve a detention tonight at seven."

"Ha ha. That fucking sucks!" Pansy exclaimed loudly. Draco had the suspicion that she had done this on purpose so she could be in the detention with him.

"Miss Parkinson! Did you not hear what I just said to Mr. Malfoy? That will be detention for you too!" Draco could have sworn he heard McGonagall muttering something along the lines of "Stupid Slytherins". He tried his hardest to refrain from rolling his eyes as Pansy approached him with a walk that she must have thought looked seductive.

"Hi Draco," she whispered in his ear as she was about to take a seat. Draco ignored her.

"Oh common, we both know you want this," She said placing her hand on his thigh and running it up slowly.

Draco was about to burst and tell her to get her filthy, slut fingers off of him, and possibly throw them off, but then a scream got the attention of everyone in the classroom. He turned around to find the source of the scream and saw that it had come from Potter. The cage had disappeared, and the tiger was in mid-air pouncing on him. He turned to look at Weasley, and was surprised to see that he was smirking triumphantly. It was not until the tiger landed on Harry that Ron changed his facial expression to worry, but Draco had seen enough to know that Ron was not worried in the least.

All of the girls screamed, as Harry's flesh was being ripped apart by the tiger. Even McGonagall in her panic forgot that it was a magical tiger they were dealing with and was continuously shouting curses at the magical tiger to no avail. Draco then decided that since the rest of the class didn't seem to have their heads screwed on at the moment, _he _would take on the tiger. It would be amusing to see the Hero Boy being saved by his arch enemy. He would owe Draco his life. It would be the perfect thing to hang over his head- provided that he did survive. He looked at his wand, but didn't want to use it and get it dirty, so he turned over to Pansy grabbed her wand out of her hand, leaving her shocked and speechless as he walked around to where Harry was underneath the magical tiger screaming, all masculine dignity aside, and stood face to face with the tiger, which made it temporarily forget about Harry, and stare at Draco. Eventually the tiger lost interest with having a stare-down with Draco, and went back to Harry, who had lost consciousness during the stare-down was helpless to the second attack. Draco then resorted to something he didn't want to have to do, but did anyway. He transfigured _himself _into a gazelle in hopes that the tiger would come after him. It worked. Apparently, gazelle meat tasted better than human meat to the tiger, because it immediately dropped Harry and came after Draco the gazelle. When it came close enough for him to strike, he turned back into his human from and drove Pansy's wand into the tiger's eye, and watched triumphantly as the magical tiger fell to the ground with smoke coming out of its eye socket. When he looked up, he realized that everyone in the class was no longer looking at the magical tiger, but was staring at him open-mouthed.

All dignity aside, Professor McGonagall ran up to Draco and hugged him. "Thank god! Thank god! Thank god!" Was all she could say as she sobbed

"Draco was now feeling embarrassed. "Someone should take Potter to the Hospital Wing," he said looking at his bloody mess distastefully.

"Oh- uh yes. I'll take him there. You guys just stay here." It was evident that McGonagall had been deeply shaken by the events that had just occurred in front of her.

Draco quietly walked back to his seat, and no one spoke. The tiger was still lying motionlessly on the ground a few feet away from the puddle of blood that once belonged to Harry, and scraps of his flesh that it had carelessly tossed to the side.

The silence was broken as a loud sound was heard which turned out to be Hermione sobbing. Draco's first instinct was to rush towards her and comfort her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. He'll be alright. Madam Pomfrey can cure anything," he said unconvincingly. In reality, it didn't seem like there was much of a chance that Harry would make it, but that was not what Hermione needed to hear at the moment.

"No, you don't get it. This morning he spoke to me asking me to forgive him, and help the others forgive him, and I pushed him away. I told him that I wasn't ready to forgive him. Harry needed a friend. He thought he could find one in me, and I turned him down. I bet before he got attacked, he felt lonely, sad, and guilty. What if he set it on himself intentionally? What if he _wanted _to die?"

Draco glanced at Ron who was staring at the puddle of blood with a blank expression on his face. "I highly doubt that. Besides, would he scream like he did if he wanted to die? Would he thrash around as much if he wanted to die?"

A loud sob from Hermione told Draco that it was the wrong thing to say. He could not correct his mistake though as Dumbledore had suddenly appeared in the classroom looking bleak.

"I would like all of you students to go back to your houses and I would appreciate it if you would not inform anyone about today's events. What happened in here will stay in here, thank you. You are dismissed." Professor Dumbledore did not yell, or raise his voice in any way, but there was something in his tone of voice that demanded obedience.

With one last look at the scene before them, Draco and Hermione headed down to the Head Rooms.

The whole time Draco was comforting Hermione, Pansy had watched and seen the tenderness in his eyes and heard the tenderness in his voice as he spoke to Hermione. She balled up her hands into fists, and vowed to take serious revenge. No one took her man away from her without paying. Especially little mudblood bitches.

A/N: Not my longest chapter, but wow, it was COMPLETELY unexpected. I sat down to write something completely different than this, but my hands told me otherwise! Honestly, I don't think I've ever written something like this before, and I want to know what you guys thought about it. Oh and I got the chapter's name from the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor- just if any of you recognized the song and were suspiciously wondering.


	10. Showdown

If you guys have noticed, I've finally hit chapter 10! Double digits baby! Thanks for all of the support. 61 reviews, I never thought I'd get that many!

So, by now, you should all know that I never start a chapter without aknowledging my AMAZING reviewers. So without further ado, here are the shout-outs!

**ZeNut1563: **New Reviewer! Thanks for checking out my story, AND adding it to your favourites. OMG wow your review seriously made my day. I'm SO glad that this story isn't super cliche it being a Dramione head boy/girl fic. When I finish this story, if I ever write any others, they probably wont be DM x HG fics... well maybe- but at least not head boy/girl ones. But thanks. I'm flattered that you think that my story is unique!

**kaosnklutter:** LOL I know I LOVE hating on Pansy. She's just so... auggh! The hurting Harry bit was totally inspired by all the reviews I got from people wanting Harry to either die or get seriously injured. I'm glad I pleased you.

**XxThaliaxX:** New Reviewer!- NOT! LOL. I'm glad that you liked this chapter, because I wasn't sure about the response I would get from it. I tried something different and I'm glad you all liked it! Makes me feel all good inside LOL

**Ashley-Paige: **I know. Harry got mauled, and it would have been a good idea to get Pansy mauled instead, but trust me, there _are _bad things in store for her. How fair would this story be if there weren't ;) . I really want to use your tragedy advice, but I fear I won't be able to write it effectively- You know, I don't think I'll be able to write it in a way that will make you guys feel the pain. Example: Neville died. The reaction would be like okay...so... LOL I'm working on my skills in that area, but I'll definately try. Anyway, I'm greatful for your input. It helps me see things from other perspectives too, and that's always good to have. Thanks a bunch for your reviews!

**hot girl 101: **Yep! I did use your idea, and I was hoping you would notice! You did! Your advice was actually pretty helpful, and I think it inspired chapter 9! so to anyone reading this shout out, **Thank you hot girl 101 for your excellent advice! **Chapter 9 probably wouldn't have come out thaft way if it weren't for it!

**xo evolremmus xo: **You saw Suvivor in concert? COOL! LOL I liked your review. If only Draco could comfort us... sigh... The deed Draco did may have seemed heroic at the time... scratch that it WAS heroic, but he did it for all the wrong reasons- to hang it over Harry's head for the rest of his life. LOL trust Draco to think of that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**princess-emerelda: **New Reviewer! Thanks for checking out my story AND adding it to your favourites! It makes me feel so good when people like my story that much. I sent you the summary you were asking for. I hope you got it, and i hope it helped.

**j: **It was an anonymous review, but I appreciated it all the same. I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for the review!

**foehead 1121: **New Reviewer! I'm SO glad you checked out my story and added it to your favs list! I'm SO happy that you think my story's great!

Now, its on to the story!

**Chapter 10- Showdown**

It was 6:50 p.m. that day, and the detention that was scheduled for Draco, was in ten minutes. _'Ten more minutes of freedom' _Draco thought bitterly. The detention with Filch was to be bad enough, but then Pansy had to go and _purposely _get in detention just to set whatever plan she had in action. _'The girl must be desperate' _he thought to himself.

Draco decided to leave for the detention immediately. It would probably take ten minutes to get to the classroom and Draco was not in the mood to serve extra time for being late. However, it had seemed that Draco was doomed to spend more time with Pansy anyway, because she chose that exact moment to run up to him from behind and cover his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she said with her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Pansy, take your fucking hands off of me NOW!" Draco said angrily.

"Oh come on, Draco. I'm just trying to have some fun! Lighten up!"

"Pansy, nothing with you is fun. Please leave me alone."

"Oh come on. That's not what you used to say in bed," she said sultrily. Draco decided to ignore her last comment, and walked purposefully into Filch's office to find out what was in store for them.

"Oh, good. You vermin are finally here. There isn't much to do, regretfully, so I'll make you two polish awards," Filch said clearly disappointed that there were not any worse punishments available.

"Then we get to leave?" Draco said hopefully.

"Yes, da... scram it," Filch sounded angry enough to have cursed. "Get to work! Oh, and I forgot, you have to lick them clean."

Draco shuddered, and Pansy screeched indignantly.

"You can't honestly mean that..." she said hopefully.

"I wish..." Filch replied. "Now take these cloths, you useless dust bags!" And with that, Filch left.

"'Why were you so disgusted? It's not like you aren't used to licking dirty things," Draco lashed.

Pansy giggled. "And who knows more about my sexual experience than you?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Listen Pansy, and listen well. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't want to see you, talk to you, and if I had my way, I wouldn't want to even breathe the same air as you. Leave me alone!"

Pansy's look immediately darkened "It's because of the mudblood isn't it? I know you have feelings for her you pathetic blood traitor! What has gotten into you? Has she put you on a spell? Love potion? Draco, come back to me."

"You never had me to begin with. All you were to me was a few shags to release my tension. Stop fooling yourself. No one wants you for anything more than sex- which I'm not sure as to why, since you're terrible at it."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and went to clean the trophies away from Draco. _'That's a good girl, you don't want to make me "accidentally" kill you do you?' _Draco thought.

The rest of the detention passed by in silence as they cleaned the trophies and then went to their respective common rooms.

-------------------------------------

A week later, Draco and Hermione were both sitting in the common room; Hermione staring off into space, and Draco staring at Hermione. In that week, Harry had shown no signs of improvement. No one who was in their advanced transfigurations class had told anyone about what had happened, but rumours were definitely flying. On countless occasions, Ginny had confronted Hermione asking what was going on with Harry, and Hermione lied each and every time always saying that she had no idea what was going on with Harry. She had gotten sick of lying to Ginny, and wanted to tell her the truth, but Dumbledore's words always seemed to echo in her head every time the thought came to mind.

Draco had realised that over the past week Harry's incident with the tiger had taken its toll on Hermione. She had basically given up on eating, she was always seemed tired, and she never raised her hand in class anymore. Hermione had on countless occasions voiced that she thought that the incident was her fault, which naturally got him angry at Ron. He could not tell Hermione that Ron was the reason that Harry was in the hospital wing; he knew she wouldn't believe him and get angry at him for "accusing" Weasley, so he did what he could, which was to constantly remind her that the incident was not had finally come to the brink of his anger towards Ron, and he could not suppress it any more. Ron the stupid bastard had no right to turn Hermione into the shell of herself she was today. They were supposed to be friends! He decided that he needed to confront Ron for Hermione's sake, and he left to seek the male Weasley. Hermione, who was still staring fixedly at the carpet, didn't notice him leave.

Five minutes later, the blonde Slytherin found himself pounding on the portrait of the Fat Lady, ignoring her indignant screams.

"You vile Slytherin! What is the matter with you?" The Fat Lady screamed.

"Open the door!" Draco yelled back angrily.

"Not without the password."

After hearing this, Draco remembered that as Head boy, he knew the password to all of the houses. _"If only I could remember the password for Gryffindor...' _Draco thought to himself annoyed with his sudden memory failure.

"Dragontail?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope," she replied smugly.

_'Right,' Draco thought to himself. 'That's the password for Slytherin. "Is it Sacred Talon?" (A/N: Three guesses as to what house that password belongs to)_

"Not a chance," she replied with the same smug attitude that suggested she was satisfied that he could not enter the common room.

"Wait. I think it's Bravehart... right?" Draco guessed.

The Fat Lady did not respond. The only reaction that she had that told Draco that he had guessed correctly, was when her smugness had disappeared, and her face fell. What threw Draco off, was that the portrait didn't even budge.

"Open up!" Draco yelled. "I got the password, so open up!"

"But- But, you didn't _know _the password. You were clearly guessing!" She said stubbornly.

"That's not the way it works. I say the password, you open up. How many guesses it took doesn't matter."

"Well-" The fat Lady could not finish her sentence, because at that precise moment, the person Draco had been looking for came through the portrait.

"What are _you _doing here? Did you come here to rub in the fact that you saved Harry and I couldn't?" Ron asked shocked upon seeing Draco in front of the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"No actually. I already know that you had your reasons for not reacting. I was actually here to ask you a question. Why exactly did you set that magical tiger on Potter?" Draco asked.

"I did no such thing!" Ron answered with false indignation.

"Tell that to idiots! I saw your reaction when the tiger jumped on Potter. Another area where you Weasleys are beneath Malfoys. If you had known how to keep your face from showing the emotion, I probably wouldn't have noticed, and you wouldn't be facing this now. I know your secret Weasley, and I'm not afraid to share my suspicions with Dumbledore."

"Go ahead. He'll never believe you anyway," Ron said venomously before realising his mistake and covering his mouth.

"So you admit to it then? I knew it. You're too soft. You don't know how to cover up very well," Draco said proudly.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a history of crime to gain experience from. With your family, you probably kill people on a daily basis _just _to get used to 'covering up'," Ron said angrily.

"Don't you DARE talk about family that way again!" Draco seethed.

"So tell me Malfoy, how _should _I talk about them? I surely wouldn't waste any breath saying that they are happy, loving, sane, and non-criminals, because we _both _know that's not the truth," Ron said pleased with his remark.

This sent Draco over the edge, and he delivered a punch to Ron's face wiping the smirk off of his face. Ron then returned the favour by delivering a blow to Draco's nose causing blood to leak out of his nose. Draco then wiped his nose and glanced at the blood, which drove his anger over the top, and he went full force unleashing his fury onto Ron, who was receiving the amount of injuries that Draco had received times twenty. The Fat Lady's shrieks could be heard by everyone in the Gryffindor tower, and every single person who was inside rushed outside to see what the cause was. Draco continued to beat up Ron as if nothing had changed. He was throwing punches at every part of Ron that he could reach, and Ron was paying horribly for his comment on Draco's family.

------------------------------------------------------------

While Draco was beating Ron up, on the other side of the castle, the other Weasley was making her way down to the dungeons in search of a certain Slytherin. She stopped at the painting of a mysterious hooded man. (A/N: I made that up. If anyone knows what the real portrait in front of the Slytherin common room, then please share lol.) All of a sudden, she felt stupid. She couldn't very well knock on the portrait and have a Slytherin come out to see her standing in their territory. She could picture the conversation now:

_Slyhterin: What do you want?_

_Her: I was wondering if I could speak to Blaise Zabini_

_Slytherin: And what the fuck would make you think that he would possibly want to speak to you, you stupid blood traitor?_

Yes, that was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have...

She was about to turn away from the dungeons berating herself for her stupidity, when the portrait opened and Gregory Goyle stepped out staring straight at her.

"You know, it's not safe for little Weaselettes to be wandering around this part of the castle alone... " he said approaching her "Bad things can happen," he added whispering into her ear.

"W- What are you doing," Ginny asked nervously. She did not like the tone of voice he was using.

"Oh, just teaching you a lesson," he whispered before sinking his teeth into her neck.

"Stop! Stop! Please no- OW!" Ginny howled. "Please I'm begging you, don't do this!"

All of a sudden, Goyle stopped all movements and fell on the ground. Ginny, thinking that it was somehow her doing, walked away triumphantly making sure to step on his face as she did so. After all, it wasn't everyday that a 5'6 slender female beat up a giant gorilla-sized buffoon.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"That's twice that I've helped you and I still don't get a thank you?"

Ginny whipped around.

"Merlin! Thank god it's you!" she said running in his direction


	11. Hospital Visit

It seems I'm not updating as frequently as before, and I apologize for that completely. See I don't already have all the chapters written up, and I still have to think about what should happen in each chapter, and on top of that, I am incredibly busy. Thank you all for sticking by me though. I really, really do appreciate it!

Shout out time!

**NefariousImp: **Thanks for reviewing both chapters. I was near tears when I read your reviews. I am SO flattered! I'm also glad that you liked Draco beating up Ron- it was a last minute decision I made.

**Ashley-Paige: **LOL I guess I did kind of leave you hanging. In chapter 9, Harry gets mauled by a tiger, and then in chapter 10, I barely acknowledged it. I hope I can answer your questions with this chapter!

**foehead1121: **Thanks a lot for sticking with this story. I am SO glad that you like it, and I will try to update as often as I can.

**hot girl 101: **LOL I know. It wasn't one of my best chapters, but I'll call it... a recovery chapter. You know right after something big just happens and we feel the after effects? LOL maybe not. But I'm glad you think that I tied up a lot of my loose ends. I guess that's what happens when I have a bunch of stuff happening at the same time. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**XxThaliaxX: **You liked it? Yay! LOL I thought Ron being an ass would be appropriate for hi current anger towards Harry for what he did to Ginny. Thanks for the review!

**xo evolremmus xo: **LOL yup, you guessed right. I know, Pansy is too full of herself. I think I need to do something to her to knock her ego down a bit. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**kaosnklutter: **I know boo me! That chapter _was _pretty short. Goyle LOL he's such an animal- but even animals get horny sometimes LOL. I tried updating as soon as I could

**vballqueen: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it, and I tried my very best to update as soon as possible.

**hoTTpINkfREaK00: **New Reviewer! Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you decided to check out my story. I'm so glad that you think it's A+ worthy! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can basically treat this as a part II to chapter 10, because the beginning part of the chapter happens on the same day (it picks up exactly where it left off)

_Last time: "Merlin! Thank God it's you!" Ginny said running in his direction._

**Chapter 11: Hospital Visit**

Ginny, realizing who she was running to stopped running and collected herself before she reached him. "Oh, sorry. I- I didn't-"

"How come you're down here?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I came for you- I mean I came here, to talk to you," Ginny replied nervously _What was I thinking when I decided to come down here?' _Ginny thought angrily.

"You came here to talk to me?" Blaise asked.

"Well yes. I came to thank you for you know, telling me about what Harry did. I'd probably still be with him now if you didn't tell me."

"Nice timing Weasley, it's been almost a month," Blaise teased.

"It's barely been two weeks, Zabini," Ginny replied.

"By the way, where _is _he? Does he think it's appropriate to suddenly disappear from the world because nobody likes him?" Blaise questioned.

"Look, I don't know any more about it than you do. I'm positive Hermione and Ron know what's going on, and they won't tell me. I guess it's 'cause I'm not a part of the "Golden Trio"," Ginny rambled.

Blaise had stopped paying attention to what Ginny was saying after she said "don't know". To him, she was gorgeous blood traitor or not. After all, she still was pureblooded. _'Potter doesn't deserve her. She's truly perfect,' _he thought, and in one step, he closed all of the space between them, and snaked an arm around her waist. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" He whispered in her ear.

Ginny's heart was beating more quickly than it ever had her entire life. Not even Harry had made her feel this way. Yes she had been called beautiful many times before, but somehow this felt different. Blaise was a Slytherin, and one of her enemies, but she didn't feel repulsed by him at all. This scared her.

"Um, Blaise, I think I should go now. I'll see you later," She said pulling away and leaving a crushed Blaise behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione decided that after a week of not hearing any news regarding Harry's condition, as his best friend, she had the right to see him in the hospital wing. Concluding with that, she set out to find Ron to help her convince Dumbledore to let them see Harry, and give them permission to tell Ginny what happened.

Upon reaching the hallway that led to Gryffindor, she noticed a large group of people surrounding someone, and her being Head Girl, she thought it appropriate to investigate. She pried her way through the people, expecting to see someone doing something stupid to get attention, but nothing could prepare her for the sight that met her eyes. On the ground was an incredibly bloody Ron Weasley, and standing over him delivering continuous blows to his face, was Draco Malfoy.

"STOP!" She screeched. "What do you thin you're doing!" She yelled marching up to Draco.

Upon being addressed by Hermione, he immediately ceased punching Ron, and turned to face Hermione breathing heavily.

"That. Bastard. Set. Tiger. On. Potter." Hermione's jaw dropped, and Draco seemed to regain some of his composure. "He set the tiger on Potter, so it's not your fault in any way."

Everybody surrounding them began whispering amongst themselves in disbelief.

"Of all things to say, _Malfoy, _this has to be the lowest. To accuse Ron of setting a MAGICAL TIGER on Harry, is ridiculous. I can't believe that you would use this as an excuse to beat up Ron! I thought you changed, Malfoy, but I was wrong about you. Come on Ronald, we have to go." She said helping Ron up and leaving with him, but not before Ron turned around and gave a smug look of victory to Draco.

It broke his heart to see Hermione walking away from him with the guy that had been the course of all of her present pain. He didn't know when his feelings for her had grown to this extent, but they had, and there was no denying it. He had decided. He had to convince Hermione that Ron did indeed set the tiger on Harry, and make her his. A visit to Harry was definitely in order, but in the meantime, he decided to get his broom, and do some intense flying around the Quidditch pitch.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron soon found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was peering at them over his half-moon spectacles, staring at Ron with a slightly heightened look of interest.

"And to what to I owe this visit to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we believe that as Ron's best friends, we should have the right to see him so we know how he's doing," Hermione explained.

"I agree, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore.

"That's it? We can see him?" Hermione asked shocked that it was that simple.

"Well I believe that's only right considering you are his best friends," he said looking intently at Ron as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I had one last request," Hermione stated.

"Let's hear it," Dumbledore prodded.

"Is it possible that we could tell Ginny Weasley what happened to Harry?"

"No! - I mean, I don't think that would be a good idea," Ron spoke up for the first time.

"I on the other hand, think it's an excellent idea. She has as much right to know about this as you two do. Now if that's all, you may now leave," Dumbledore dismissed in a way that said "if there's more, it needs to wait until another time".

The second they left Dumbledore's office, Hermione turned to Ron and started jumping up and down excitedly "Isn't this wonderful? We finally get to see Harry!"

'That's great," Ron said with a significantly less amount of enthusiasm than Hermione.

Hermione noticed this, and Draco's words began to echo in her mind _"He set the tiger on Potter". _She quickly dismissed the idea. "What's wrong Ron?" she finally decided to ask.

Ron seemed to have picked up on his slip-up, and tried to cover it up, "It's not the seeing Harry part that I'm worried about, it's the telling Ginny part. Who knows how she'll take it, I mean how often do people get mauled by magical tigers?"

This seemed to have convinced Hermione that Ron's intentions were not bad, and decided to console him. "Ron, don't worry about it, she's a big girl. Infact, don't you think she has the right to know? Just because what Harry did was a bastard thing to do, doesn't mean that Ginny doesn't care about him. She's been asking me all week about Harry, and I keep lying to her. I think she knows, that I know, Ron."

"But I still don't think we should tell her. I don't think she would be able to handle it," Ron pleaded.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you belittle your sister like that? She's only a _year _younger than you, so you can stop playing the unnecessary role of the protective big brother, because she can take care of herself! Now we are going to tell Ginny whether you like it or not!

------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching her room, Ginny began to pace

in her dorm, which was thankfully empty at the time. "Why did I have to go there?" She asked herself. "Why? Why? Why? I just went there to thank him, but then he had to go and ruin it all and call me beautiful," Ginny said conveniently forgetting the feelings she got when he had said those words to her. "Why him? Why does he all of a sudden think we can be… like that after 6 years of hating each other?" Frustrated, with herself and Blaise, she hurled a bottle of her perfume at the door screaming, and the sound that it made upon the impact added to the noise that she was creating. Bringing her out of her thoughts was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she screamed at the door.

"It's Hermione."

Upon hearing the sound of her best friend's voice, Ginny calmed down, and went to open the door.

"Um, is something wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"No, nothing. I'm fine."

Hermione shot Ginny a disbelieving look before moving onto what she came here to tell Ginny. "Well is it okay we talk into the common room?"

"Why not here?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Because Ron can't come up here. We were brutally reminded when Ron attempted to climb up the stairs and it turned into a slide," Hermione explained.

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously. "What did you come to tell me?"

"Just come downstairs to the Common Room with me, and we'll tell you.' With that, they both left the Gryffindor Girl dorms, and headed for the Common Room downstairs.

Upon reaching there, Hermione and Ginny both took seats next to each other in a sofa that was facing Ron.

"Ginny, we have to tell you some good news, and bad news. First off, I would like to begin by telling you that it's about Harry," Hermione started.

"You know about Harry? I knew it!" Ginny hollered.

"Yes we knew, but we were under Dumbledore's strict word not to tell _anyone_," Hermione explained.

"If you're not allowed to tell me this, then why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"We spoke to Dumbledore today, asking him permission to tell you what happened, and permission to visit him in the Hospital Wing," Hermione continued.

"Hospital Wing!" Ginny screeched "What happened to him?"

"Well you see, in transfiguration's class about a week ago, we were dealing with magical tigers, trying to transfigure them into harmless objects. They were in cages, but somehow, the magical tiger managed to break free of it. Ron, you've been quite the quiet one since we got here. You were his partner, did you see how the got out of its cage? Is there anymore that happened that we don't know about?"

Ron immediately tensed at the question, and turned red. 'I- I don't really know what happened. I had put my head in my hands in frustration from being paired with Harry, and before I knew it the tiger was jumping on Harry.'

"So you mean to say that you were right there and you didn't see anything?" Hermione asked innocently.

"If you think that I set that magical tiger on Harry, go ahead. Believe Malfoy's words, but I know I didn't do it," Ron exploded.

"You really mean to say that the tiger landed _on _him?" Ginny asked tearfully.

"Y-Yes," Hermione replied shakily. She herself was still not over the crying stage of what had happened to Harry. "It basically ate him alive. It was awful, Gin." Hermione said before turning around to cry in the arms of her he already sobbing friend Ginny.

After a good five minutes of crying, Ginny wiped her tears from her bloodshot eyes and asked Ron the question again. "Are you sure you didn't see anything strange or suspicious Ron?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron, I didn't accuse you of anything. Why so defensive?" Ginny asked suspiciously as much as it pained her to think that her brother would purposely do such a thing.

"Well I will not have anyone believing the bullshit that Malfoy is feeding the school," Ron said.

"Are you still onto that?" Hermione asked shocked. "I thought we already agreed that I believed you, I thought I made that perfectly clear when I defended you in front of Malfoy and the rest of Gryffindor," Hermione said, although she would never admit it aloud that she was beginning to have her doubts about Ron's credibility.

"I know you believe me, but I can't have the rest of the school looking at me like some villain out to kill Harry- the Golden Hero Boy of our time," Ron spat bitterly. "Besides, the only "strange' thing that happened that day, was that Malfoy saved Harry." Ginny's mouth dropped open before he continued. "_He _probably set the magical tiger on Harry, so that he could save Harry from it and look like a hero."

"Oh come off it Ron, We both know that Draco wasn't even near you two, and we could all see how unsettled he was after possibly saving Harry's life.' Hermione reasoned.

"On a different note, well since we are allowed to visit Harry, I would really like to do so… alone if you wouldn't mind. There are some things that I would like to get off of my chest, and I could say it all without him actually hearing me. I know it may sound crazy, but I need to do this," Ginny confessed.

"No problem Ginny, go right ahead,' Hermione said seriously. "Ron?"

Ron looked like he was about to object, but after receiving a death glare from Hermione, quickly decided against it. "Um, of course. Do whatever you want," he said reluctantly.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Ginny had gathered up the courage to go and see, Harry. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous in the first place. He wouldn't be able to hear anything she had to say anyway. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and stepped in. Scanning the room, she almost missed Harry, as he was basically unrecognizable. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and the ones particularly on his face looked like they needed changing as they were soaked with blood. Being a smart student herself, Ginny knew that if a person was bitten by a magical tiger, it would be difficult to stop the bleeding, and there was a chance that Harry could bleed to death. Pushing that thought away from her mind, she approached Harry's bed.

"I know you can't hear me right now, but I need you to hang on Harry. You've survived much worse than this, and I know you can pull through. Harry, I want you to know that I completely forgive you, though I will never be able to understand why you did it. You had a good thing Harry. We could have been so good together, and then you had to go ruin it. I just- I just don't know what I did wrong. Why Harry? Why would you do this to me?" Tears poured don her face as he continued. "you meant the world to me Harry. I gave you my virginity. All to waste it on some stupid whore. I can and do forgive you Harry- as it seems you've suffered enough, but I don't know if I can forget, and if we can even be friends again, it will take a lot of work on your part to help build back the trust. You really let me down Harry, but I don't want you to die. You need to stay alive, Harry, try and fight it. We're all counting on you Harry," She said wiping her tears and kissing Harry on the check before leaving.

Little did she know, that Harry had been awake the whole time, and had heard everything she said.

A/N: Chapter 11 done! Yay! And I stayed up pretty late witing it too, so you better review!


	12. Possessed?

OMG I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block, and school started again- The work load has been HUGE!

I'm glad so many of you liked chapter 11. It's time to show my appreciation in shout-outs!

**hot girl 101: **I agree completely with what your review said. I decided that we finally needed a bit of the Ginny/Blaise that I promised you guys about. I love how you're totally honest with me. It helps me become a better writer.

**vballqueen: **I'm glad you liked the chapter :) I'm going to try as hard as I can to update as much as I can before school starts again. Thank you so much for the review!

**xo evolremmus xo: **I'll be sure to tell them that ;). BTW, thanks for pointing out the mistake, I plan on fixing that. Don't worry; Ginny will make up her mind… eventually. LOL no, I'm joking, but she will, don't worry :) .

**NefariousImp: **Your review amused me. I'm glad I'm doing a good job of testing your patience ;) . Yes I do think it would be VERY unrealistic if Ginny did say, I trust you, let's get married now! LOL thanks for the review

**XxThaliaxX: **LOL your review made me laugh. Ron is being VERY obvious. Hermione doesn't entirely believe him, but she's not saying anything because she knows it'll set him off again. But don't worry, Draco and Hermione have to get together soon enough.

**Ashley-Paige: **Wow. You completely read my mind! I was planning on answering your questions in this chapter, so you're going to have to read it now to find out. BTW, I'm glad you're liking the story, thanks for the review!

**foehead: **I'm glad that you're still liking my story! I'm going to try as hard as I possibly can to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review!

**Obsessionist: **New Reviewer! Thanks for checking out my story! I'm SO sorry for the cliffy. I really didn't intend it to be one, but now I can see how it is one. I'm glad you like it, and I'll try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for the review!

**kaosnklutter: **I'm sincerely thankful for your honesty. I LOVE constructive criticism. It really does help me, and I'm grateful for it. I'm sorry about the personal experience thing, and I hope you're happy to know that Ginny is going to forgive Harry, but not forget what he did. Thanks a bunch for your review. Now I have something to say to you about YOUR story. UPDATE IT! I really want to know what happens next and after they sober up.

**GraceMarionPotter: **New Reviewer! Thank you SO much for reading my story. WOW, I am SO flattered. I had no idea I had the ability to do that to readers. Thank you SO much. I'm glad that you really liked that chapter. I haven't really ever written something like that before so I'm glad that you liked it. Once again, thanks for the review.

**princess-emerelda: **I know, I'm SO incredibly sorry that it took that long to update. I just reached a point where I had MAJOR writer's block, and the school work load has not been light. I hope I never have to make you guys wait that long again.

Wow. That seriously has been a LONG time. I hope you still remember what this story is about… I'll give you a little reminder of what the last part was just in case:

_"I know you can't hear me right now, but I need you to hang on Harry. You've survived much worse than this, and I know you can pull through. Harry, I want you to know that I completely forgive you, though I will never be able to understand why you did it. You had a good thing Harry. We could have been so good together, and then you had to go ruin it. I just- I just don't know what I did wrong. Why Harry? Why would you do this to me?" Tears poured don her face as he continued. "you meant the world to me Harry. I gave you my virginity. All to waste it on some stupid whore. I can and do forgive you Harry- as it seems you've suffered enough, but I don't know if I can forget, and if we can even be friends again, it will take a lot of work on your part to help build back the trust. You really let me down Harry, but I don't want you to die. You need to stay alive, Harry, try and fight it. We're all counting on you Harry," She said wiping her tears and kissing Harry on the cheek before leaving. _

_Little did she know that Harry had been awake the whole time, and had heard everything she said. _

**Chapter 12: Possessed?**

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in the potions room waiting for Snape to make an entrance and for class to begin. Snape was late, and it wasn't like him to be so. Everybody Slytherin and Gryffindor were murmuring confusedly among themselves. Suddenly, coldness swept through the room that signalled the arrival of Professor Snape, and as if someone had pressed the 'mute' button on a remote control, all of the noise in the classroom ceased.

"Miss Granger, please step up to the front. I have something to discuss with you," professor Snape drawled.

The class watched in silence as Hermione nervously made her way to the front of the room. Upon reaching there, Professor Snape informed her that Harry had awoken, and wanted to see her immediately.

"Only me? What about Ron?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Mr. Potter specifically asked for you Miss Granger, now please leave before I change my mind about allowing you to visit him during my class."

"Okay then, thanks professor," Hermione thanked. Mr Snape turned to face the class without acknowledging what Hermione had said, and she quietly walked out of the potions classroom.

_'I wonder why he didn't ask to see Ron… Maybe he's afraid that Ron may not want to see him after what he did to Ginny, and he wants to spare himself the humiliation. Unless…No, Ron couldn't have done it. Could he?' _Hermione thought to herself as she walked down to the Hospital Wing.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing and opening the door, her jaw dropped as she caught sight of Harry lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. _'He looks so broken,' _Hermione thought to herself before taking a seat beside his bed. Harry immediately turned to look at Hermione, and they shared an awkward silence until Harry, broke it by saying "Hey."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione explained breaking down into tears. "I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione exclaimed.

"Me too," Harry said weakly.

Hermione sat there for a moment smiling at Harry with tears in his eyes. Yes, he had cheated on Ginny, but they still were supposed to be there for each other in times of need, and this could definitely qualify as a time of need. She then brought up the question that had been burning to come out of her since Snape gave her the message in class. "Why didn't you want Ron?"

Harry flinched at the mention of Ron's name, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "I just didn't think he would want to see me," Harry said without lying.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me about Ron? What _did _happen that day in Transfigurations?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"You want the absolute truth?"

"Obviously."

"Well, I don't think you're going to believe me Hermione, but I'm not lying. I- I think Ron set that tiger on me," Harry whispered.

Hermione gasped. She had previously had her beliefs that Ron had been the one to set the magical tiger on Harry intentionally, but to hear it to come out of Harry's broken voice, made it seem more real. "A- And you're sure about this?" was all that she could make out.

"Yes, positive. I- I didn't know he was _that _angry at me. I should be dead right now. Ron, he was trying to kill me," Harry said as if realising for the first time the full extent of the situation. "You, you don't hate me that much, do you?" Harry asked weakly.

"No, Harry. I could never hate you. You made me extremely angry, but I could never hate you."

"Thanks," Harry croaked. Quickly, his facial expression changed as an idea popped into his head. "Then can you do one thing for me?"

Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Can you please inform Dumbledore that it was Ron who did this to me?"

Hermione paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I've been thinking, and I personally don't think Ron has it in him to do something like this. I'm actually concerned. What if someone used Ron's body to set the tiger on me?"

"You mean like, possessed him?" Hermione asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Harry answered. "And if that is the case, then I think he should be looked at, and Dumbledore should be notified."

"If you're sure about this… then I will… Alright changing the subject, I want you to know that Ginny doesn't hate you. She's DEEPLY hurt by what you did, but she definitely didn't want you to get mauled by a tiger."

"I know."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"She came by here to see me a few days ago, and she told me a lot of things. She probably thought I was still out cold though. I heard every word of what she said," Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled back. She too had not completely forgiven Harry, but she was glad that he was sincerely repenting his ways.

Right then, Madam Pomphrey walked into the room announcing that Hermione had spent enough time in the hospital wing and had to go to lunch.

"Promise me you'll tell Dumbledore," Harry said

"I promise," _but first I have to get some lunch, _she added inwardly.

As Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Great Hall, only one thing went through her mind... _He was right… He was right… _She had humiliated him in front of the whole Gryffindor body, and people from other houses too, all because she had some faith in Ron, and wanted to trust her best friend, but all this time, he was right. According to Harry, Ron _did _set the magical tiger on him. She knew she had to find Draco and make it up to him- after her lunch.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, she saw Ron sitting at the table and decided to see for herself if he was or had been possessed.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully as she took a seat next to him.

"Hermione! Where did you have to go during Snape's class?"

"Oh, that. I'll explain that later, but could you pass me one of those burgers?"

"Sure," Ron replied and gave her a burger. "So…"

"Aren't these burgers delicious?" Hermione asked with her mouth full of food clearly avoiding the question.

Ron watched with his mouth open. It wasn't like Hermione to talk with her mouth full. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes definitely, but I would like to ask you something."

"Ask away," Ron encouraged.

"Okay, well I hope you don't get mad at me for asking you this again, but seriously. What else can you remember about the day Harry got mauled by the magical tiger?"

"Hermione, I swear to Merlin that all I can is that I had put my head in my hands in frustration from being paired with Harry, and before I knew it the tiger was jumping on Harry! I don't know how it happened!" Said Ron looking sincere.

"Well, if you're sure that's all you remember, then I have to go figure something out then," And with that she left her unfinished burger, and a confused-looking Ron behind and headed Dumbledore's office.

A/N: Please review this chapter. I would like at least 10 reviews before I post the next one :) I would love to know how I did


	13. Things Fall Apart

**Shout Out Time!!!**

**Lovelylady90:** New Reviewer! Yes! Thanks for checking out my story! I'm glad that you're interested in it. LOL well here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for I hope you like it ;) - Oh by the way, thanks for the review. I appreciate it a lot.

**XxThaliaxX: **Really? You think I did a good job? Thanks! I wasn't so sure about that chapter, but if you liked it then… It's all good! LOL I seriously love and appreciate your reviews- you've been there from the start wipes a tear lol.

**mery: **New reviewer! I'm so happy that you decided to check out my story, and I'm even more glad that you like it :) (I'm also really glad that you took the time to review it too) I updated as soon as I could, and I hope this chapter contains a little more DMHG action, hope you like it!

**Ashley-Paige: **Your review left me slightly confused… would you rather Ron have been possessed? Or do it on his free will? LOL I seriously LOVE your reviews thanks a bunch for them!

**foehead1121: **I know, it was a short chapter- I'm really sorry. I would have made it longer, but I didn't for two reasons 1) I thought you guys had waited long enough for chapter 12, and 2) Everything I had in mind would have been weird if I put it in that chapter. I'm really sorry about the length, but I hope this one is a bit better. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated!

**vballqueen: **hmm… that could be a possibility, but I'm not telling P. You're just going to have to find out… eventually…lol. I love the reviews you've sent me, and I hope you like this chapter!

**hot girl 101: **This review seriously made me go "awww" lol I'm SO flattered by your opinion about my story! I hope you like this chapter- I really appreciate your reviews- they're REALLY helpful!

**ravenblague: **New Reviewer! YAY another one! I am SO flattered that you like my story AND you added it to your favourites list (I saw your name on the list ;) lol thanks for checking this story out. I hope you like this chapter!

**NefariousImp: **I LOVE your reviews. You not only tell me how you think I've done, but you also give me many suggestions on what to do with my story next. Thanks! Don't ever feel that you're advise is not needed or appreciated- because it definitely is! I think your ideas are amazing. Clearly we both see things on the same level, because I was planning on having Ginny doing exactly what you said- and then you added the bit about Harry knowing that he lost her to a Slytherin- Yes! Thanks a lot for your reviews I definitely appreciate them!

**Blueberry Sparkle:** New reviewer! I'm ecstatic that you decided to check out my story and love it! I updated as soon as I could and I hope you like it! Anyways thanks a bunch for the review!

BTW, I reread my story and was like WOW the characters- mainly Draco are so OOC! I'm going to try to fix that a bit in this chapter.

I hope this chapter is eventful enough for you guys! Read!

* * *

**Chapter 13- Things Fall Apart**

_'Who would want to possess Ron?' _Hermione asked herself as she climbed the staircase to Dumbledore's office. She was not at all concerned about the 'why', it was the 'who' that she couldn't figure out. How could any student in the school master the art of possession? If it wasn't a student, then how could anyone have gotten into the school? In order to possess someone, you had to have some kind of physical contact with order to achieve the possession. With every step she climbed the idea of possession seemed lees likely than before, but she had to be sure- and she had promised Harry she would see Dumbledore. Many thoughts later, she found herself knocking on the door of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come on in," Came Dumbledore's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Hermione entered. "Ah, Miss. Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I- I- Harry woke up today," Hermione stuttered feeling stupid about what she had said.

"Yes, Miss. Granger, I am aware of that," Dumbledore said teasingly. "But I'm positive, that isn't the only reason why you came to see me."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said composing herself trying no to reveal any feeing of uncertainty. "I spoke to Harry, today, and He told me something interesting."

"Go on," prodded Professor Dumbledore.

"He said that there might have been a possibility that someone may have possessed Ron to set the tiger on him."

Dumbledore's expression did not show even the slightest change, which confused Hermione.

"Professor, did you hear what I just said?" Hermione asked.

"My, my Miss. Granger, I may be getting old, but I still have my hearing intact," he chuckled. "I have given this very theory much thought, and I can tell you that it is a possibility."

"Wait- but you knew? You knew that it was Ron?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well of course I knew that, and I'm sure you did too." Just then an owl flew into Dumbledore's office carrying an important-looking envelope, and Hermione took it as her opportunity to dismiss herself.

"Alright then professor, I'll be going now, thanks for all of your help."

"Not a problem," Dumbledore replied.

_'Well, that got me absolutely nowhere' _Hermione thought as she walked down from his office in search for Draco.

* * *

As the Slytherins ate lunch, a particular dark skinned, dark eyed boy stared at the Gryffindor table sullenly. It wasn't like him to develop _feelings _for girls- especially Gryffindor girls. He and his best friend Draco Malfoy co-shared the "Slytherin Sex God" title. They came and they left, and it was always about their bodies and how they could fulfill his…needs. He never developed feelings other than lust for any girl, which is why he was so confused about his feelings for the female Weasley. He wasn't sure what to call his feelings, but he knew that his attraction towards her wasn't based entirely on lust. Sure she was extremely good looking, but there was something else about her… which brought him back to his state of confusion. He had never cared at all to notice if there was "something different" about any of them. Why was he starting now? With Weasley- a girl he hadn't even done anything with? 

_"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" _he recalled himself saying, and grimaced at how cheesy that sounded- and then mentally berated himself for caring. He had to get rid of this problem. He had to take his mind off of her, so he did what he knew. He turned over to Pansy Parkinson, and whispered into her ear huskily "Do you know what tastes better than those hamburgers?"

Pansy, being who she was took the hint. "I don't know," she whispered back. "But I'm sure I'll find out," she finished and then followed Blaise out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was Also feeling troubled at the time, and although he constantly reminded himself that "It was uncharacteristic of a Malfoy to feel troubled," it didn't stop him from feeling… confused. He decided that a good amount of thinking was in order, and decided to go for a jog around the lake. 

How exactly did he become so attached to Hermione? Sure, he had kissed her a number of times, but he had kissed many ladies, and never had he felt this way about any of them. And then she had to humiliate him in front of everyone. He had only beat the shit out of Ron because of Hermione- he seriously didn't give a shit whether Potter died or not. And then she had to humiliate him in front of all those people. But of course she would believe Weasley over him. '_Who am I to her anyway?' _He thought bitterly to himself. _'I mean, why do I care so much? Why do I have feelings for her?' _

After six laps around the lake, he eventually thought of the one way to relieve himself of his thoughts which were often occupied by Hermione Granger, and he decided to ignore her. He wouldn't go back to taunting her. No, just plain indifference would suffice. Never acknowledge her presence at any time. Satisfied with his decision, he decided to jog back towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione Granger arrived out of breath at the last place that she could possibly check. A place where she herself had resorted to when she needed to clear her thoughts, (AN: not the library ;-) the lake. She had only opened the doors when she found her target approaching the door looking sweaty, determined, and very good-looking. "Malfoy!" she yelled anticipating his arrival so that they could once again resume speaking to each other- after her apology. 

There was no response.

_'Maybe he didn't hear me,' _Hermione thought determinedly and began to walk in his direction. When she finally reached him, he just kept on walking as if she wasn't there. "Malfoy!" She yelled again.

Still no response.

"Draco?" She tried again. She noticed that there was a slight falter in his steps, but other than that, he gave no sign of having heard Hermione as he resumed his confident strut towards the castle. "I- I'm sorry," she cried desperately. "I believe you…" she whispered before collapsing on the ground and sobbing.

_So much for not caring. _

On the other side of the castle, Pansy Parkinson had been plotting the downfall of the "Stupid Mudblood Bitch" that happened to be Hermione Granger. So far she had come up with the following ideas:

1) Write a letter to Lucius Malfoy about the relationship building between the two.

She quickly ruled that out, because as much as she wanted Hermione to go down, she didn't want Draco to go down with her. Draco's father had never hit him, but she had a strong feeling he was going to start if he found out. _'Okay, so that's a no,' _she thought to herself.

2) Use psychological warfare- make her believe that Draco wants nothing to do with her- which he probably doesn't.

The plan seemed okay to her, but then she thought up an even better plan.

3) She would get Draco to fall for her some way or another, and then she could get him to write her a letter for them to meet up somewhere. Hermione would think that he would be taking her to somewhere special, but really, he would be leading her to her death. Draco would tell her that he never cared about her, and Pansy herself would be there to make out with Draco, just so she would be miserable for the last minutes of her life. Then she would get Draco to kill her. If Draco didn't agree to do it himself, she would just put him under the Imperius Curse.

It was a foolproof plan. One way or another, the mudblood would wind up dead, and she would have Draco all to herself- unless Granger decided to lay off of Draco, and then, maybe she could live. All that mattered was that she had Draco Malfoy, and Hermione didn't.

* * *

An anxious-looking redhead made his way up to the Gryffindor tower thinking furiously. He had finally realized the extent of the situation that he was in. _'If anyone ever finds out, I'll surely be thrown into Azkaban. Not only for setting the tiger on Harry, but for conspiring with a Death Eater!' _Sure he had been angry at Harry , but to set a magical tiger on him, was completly uncalled for. Even though it confused him, he was thankful that Draco had saved Harry. 

By this time he had reached the Gryffindor common room, sat down in one of the scarlet sofas, and began to remember that faithful day that had messed up his life.

_"You look rather... down," said a voice comming from behind the rock on which Ron sat seething._

_Ron whipped around to face the voice speaking to him, and found no face. "Show yourself!" __he exclaimed._

_Suddenly out of the blue a masked figure dressed completely in black appeared facing Ron._

_"Who- who are you?" he asked unable to hide his fear._

_"Don't worry about who I am," the voice said gruffly. "All you need to know is that I'm not here to hurt you."_

_Ron relaxed visibly. "Then can you please tell me what you are doing here? I can hardly believe that you are allowed here," Ron stated._

_"Good observation," the figure said sarcastically. "I'm here to help you."_

_"To help me? Why?" Ron asked disbelievingly._

_"I know of your discontent. I can help you."_

_"Help me? How? He cheated on my sister. There's no way you can help me."_

_"Oh, but I can. I can help you get even with him."_

_Ron eyed him suspiciously. "Who did you say you were again?" he asked._

_"Like I said. It doesn't matter. All you need to do is trust me."_

_"Okay," Ron said nervously. What do you propose we do? I don't have it in me to do something back to him"_

_"Don't worry. You'll be doing it, but it won't really be you."_

_"You're not going to put me under the Imperius Curse are you?"_

_"Not really, but I'll be acting from within you, since you said you can't do it yourself."_

_"What exactly are you going to do," Ron asked fearfully._

_"Don't worry about it. Just say you'll agree."_

_Ron hesitated. He did not entirely trust the guy, but somehow, he found himself conspiring with him. "I'll do it," he said finally._

"That's what he must have done," said Ron aloud snapping out of the memory. _'It definately wasn't a good idea to trust him,' _he thought to himself. _'Oh well. What's done is done. I just have to make sure that no one traces it to me, and I'm good.' _He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was caught.

A/N: There's the 13th chap! Clearly, you guys should have guessed that I would make this chapter unlucky (not that I'm superstitious or anything). I got the title, because we had to read a story called _Things Fall Apart_ by Chinua Achebe for literacy class. It seemed like a suitable title for the chapter.

Also, if there are any spelling or grammatitical errors, I'm completely sorry. The computer I'm on doesn't have a spellchecking program, and I had to edit this manually. Sorry for any mistakes that might have occured.

Anyway, Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated- they really do motivate me to write more- as all of you writers can relate! press the little "Go" button, and tell me how I did!

xridgegodessx


	14. Unforgivables

A/N: Alright, so it's been about 6 months since I last updated… this is pretty sad. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for that long, though I must say the amount of reviews I got for that chapter were pretty disappointing. I wasn't really motivated to write up chapter 14, but thanks to my wonderful friend who goes by Azalea Crow, I'm back in business!

Now here are the shout outs for those who did review:

**dracoshott28: **New reviewer! Yay! Thanks for checking out my story! I'm so glad that you love my story- I'm a first-timer, and that means a lot to me. Ron thinks that he has things all under control, but you're right. He doesn't. You'll find out who the Death Eater is all in good time.

**DarkMissRed: **New reviewer! Thank you so much for checking out my story! I'm flattered that you think it's cool and intriguing!

**hot girl 101: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love Pansy's plan. I just have a question to ask you... What did you mean by the other character? The one who conspired with Ron?

**XxThaliaxX: **lol Pansy is pretty desperate lol (cough whore cough) lol yeah, even though Draco's attracted to Hermione, he's still got his dignity to protect. Hermione's got a lot of sucking up and apologising to do if she wants him to speak to her again.

**Ashley-Paige: **I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I just hit a major writer's block and I didn't really have much motivation to write the next one due to the lack of reviews for that chapter

**Azalea Crow: **New Reviewer! (yeah, I'm giving you the same treatment I give all my other new reviewers) Thanks Ash!!! lol I love you… yes, and I do know that you were teasing me with the whole "Hermione curves" thing… lol I never intended to make her into a Mary Sue, but yes thanks for reading my story… I'll read yours as soon as you give it to me.

**Chapter 14: Unforgivables**

Hermione Granger sat in the Head common room staring at the view provided by a window. It was early December, and the snow storm raging outside seemed more interesting to her than her homework.

_That was a first_

Draco hadn't forgiven her. In fact, he hadn't even let her explain herself. He hadn't teased her, spoken to her; he hadn't even looked at her. After classes he never lingered in the common room. He was either in his room or with the Slytherins. She was snapped out of her reverie by loud moans that seemed to come from Draco's room. She paid closer attention and realized that indeed, Malfoy had a female in his room. This put Hermione over the edge and she sank into her pillow crying.

* * *

Draco was beginning to get irritated. Although the girl on his bed – who he didn't care to figure out the name of, was moaning loudly, he didn't receive an ounce of pleasure from the act. Finally frustrated with this obvious waste of time, he pulled out of the girl. "Get the fuck out of my room," he stated, his voice being surprisingly level. 

"But Draco, why?" she asked clearly offended.

"Just get out!" he yelled pointing at the door. The girl quickly dressed her self and left his room sparing him a hateful glance on the way out.

"Fuck! Just bloody fucking fuck!" he yelled picking up a nearby book and throwing it a wall. _'This is pathetic. I can't even have a good lay without my mind drifting to her,' _he thought with his head in his hands.

* * *

"What isss the meaning of thisss?!" said a hissing voice to a terrified man. 

"I'm sorry my lord. He wasn't supposed to survive," the timid voice said.

"You're right, he wasssn't, but you won't be as fortunate to survive this: AVADA KEDRAVA!"

There was nothing else heard from the little man as his crumpled body lay lifelessly on the floor. All of the others were silent as an example was made of the failure.

"Let thisss be a warning to all of you guysss that I will not accept failure."

* * *

The next day when Hermione went down to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, she was pleasantly surprised to find Harry eating breakfast while shooting Ron fearful glances. 

"Harry! You've been let out!" she yelled as she embraced him into a hug. If she had looked at the Slytherin table, she would have noticed a pair of grey eyes watching her.

"Hey, Hermione! It feels good to be back." He paused, "Do you have any idea where Ginny is?" he finally asked.

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and in came a blushing Ginny Weasley holding hands with Blaise Zabbini.

Harry flinched and looked away sadly _"This is what I messed up. She's moved on now. It's too late to try and make it better. _

Upon reaching the Gryffindor table Ginny exclaimed as she saw Harry. "Harry thank Merlin you're alright!"

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said glumly

Ron who had seen the display chose this time to speak "Don't you 'Thank you Ginny' her," he said imitating the way Harry had said it "You're lucky she's even speaking to you after what you did to her."

This in turn angered Hermione, who stuck up for Harry "It's not your fight to fight _Ronald _this is between Ginny and Harry- NOT YOU! Besides, I think Harry had paid enough of a price with you setting the magical tiger on him anyways!"

The second Hermione uttered those words, she clamped her hand over her mouth, Ron paled, Harry flinched, a brief glimmer of hope flashed across Draco Malfoy's eyes, the rest of the great hall began to mutter amongst themselves, and lastly Ginny gasped and then stood up, pulled on Ron's ear, and dragged him out of the Great Hall while berating him.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was upholding his Sex God image by flirting with a blonde beauty in the sixth year, when he was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson 

"Umm Draco, I need to talk to you."

"Pansy, I'm not speaking to you," he replied harshly.

"This is important. I really need your help," Pansy pleaded. Draco looked at her as if she had grown another head

"Are you daft? Why the bloody hell would I help you with anything?"

"It's about the mudblood, Drake" Pansy cooed.

"Pansy if you call her a mudblood again, so help me I will kill you." Draco whispered menacingly.

Pansy responded with tears in her eyes. "But I thought your silly attraction with her was over. "Draco, what's gotten into you?" she wailed as she stormed out of the Great hall crying.

The second she was out of the Great Hall, she dropped the distressed act and stopped crying _'If he won't cooperate with me willingly, I'm going to have to go with the more forceful approach.'_

* * *

"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled an enraged Ginny. 

"It wasn't my fault!" screamed Ron in defence

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT? IT'S EITHER TRUE ON UNTRUE!"

"It's not-" Ron was cut off by a vicious look from his younger sister "Fine, it is true, but its seriously not my fault…well not entirely."

"What do you mean not entirely?"

"Well I kind of conspired with what I think was a Death Eater," Ron said quietly.

"WHAT?! YOU CONSPIRED WITH A WHAT?!"

"Death Eater," Ron answered.

"I'm not deaf, I heard what you said you idiot. I just couldn't believe you were stupid or evil enough to actually do it!" she screamed whacking him on the head. "Hermione was right, you know. You don't have to walk around the school protecting me and fighting my battles. I don't need you to! I'm only one bloody year younger than you! Stop treating me like a bloody baby!" Ginny bellowed.

"But-"

"Don't you 'but' me Ronald Weasley! A Death Eater! Merlin, you're worse than Percy! What will mother say when she hears about this? Who are you? What have you become?"

"I-I don't know what I was thinking. I was so angry, and then he showed up, and said he could help me get revenge on Harry. I didn't know he would try to kill him though. I didn't know he was a Death Eater. I still don't know if he's a Death Eater. It just makes more sense assuming that he was."

"Did you see his face at all? Any distinguishing features?"

"I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a mask and all black."

"Ron, you trusted someone who was wearing a mask?! Are you an idiot?!" She asked smacking him on the head once more.

"Yeah Weasley, are you an idiot?" A Slytherin by the name of Theodore Nott asked him. "Oh wait," he added hitting himself in the head in a similar manner to the way Ginny hit Ron on the head, "Of course you are!"

"Nice move Weasley, setting that magical tiger on Potter, even I couldn't think of that!" another Slytherin taunted.

After a bunch of Slytherins passed by to either congratulate or make fun of Ron, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabbini approached them; Draco looking at Ron with anger, and Blaise looking at Ginny flirtatiously.

"Hey Ginny," he said.

"Hi Blaise," she replied shyly.

"And I think I'm officially about to be sick!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up Weasley!" Draco yelled angrily. "I think the school has heard enough of you! And to think Hermione believed you over me," he muttered under his breath, but Ron and Ginny both heard.

"Why do you care what Hermione thinks Malfoy! Have you developed a little crush on her?" Ron teased.

Both Ginny and Blaise simply raised their eyebrows at Draco.

"You know what Blaise? I don't think we should waste time on this excuse for a wizard, and besides, I can't stand the smell of him," Draco said.

Blaise sniggered, but stopped abruptly after a sharp look from Ginny. "Alright, Draco, lead the way, he said as he winked at Ginny and they left together.

"So Draco, is what Weasley said true? Do you have feelings for Granger?" Blaise asked once they were out of earshot of the Weasleys

"You're listening to Weasley now? One attempt at Potter's life and he's in your good books?"

"No! Well, it does seem a little true though, I mean every single time you pass her in the halls, you get this look on you face. It's actually pretty creepy," Blaise explained.

"Is it really that obvious?" Draco asked, finally giving in to his best friend's interrogation.

"Well, probably not to those who don't know you as well as I do. Is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know, it's just that- that she humiliated me in front of everyone by siding with Weasley on a confrontation that only occurred because I was felling bad for her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you and your damn pride. Let me guess, you're avoiding her, but at the same time you want to be with her," Blaise deduced.

The look Draco gave him was answer enough. "See I'm smart aren't I!"

"Uggh, you're making me out to sound like some lovesick puppy which I am not!"

"Calm down Draco. And before you get all angry and threaten to hurt me if I tell a soul, I'm saying I won't your secret's safe with me," Blaise teased.

"I wasn't going to threaten you!" Draco exclaimed with false indignation. "Besides, how can I feel bitter when you're crossing the same lines 'getting close' with Weaselette?"

"Hey! Don't call her that!"

* * *

"With the failure out of the way, I now hope we can be more efficient. I want Potter here alive by the end of next week, and the perssson that isss successsful bringing him here will rule alongssside me asss my right-hand man. Am I underssstood?

"Yes my lord," came a unified reply from all of the hooded figures in the dark room.

* * *

The last two periods of the day were double potions in which Draco was forced to sit next to Hermione because of the earlier seating arrangements _'Another one of his genius ideas' _he thought sarcastically.

"Today you and your partner will be working on the antidote to the imperious curse. This is a tricky potion, and I don't expect many of you to get it right, but for those of you who do, you will be allowed to keep the potion. Of course this may not be of any help to you, since if you were under an imperious, the person controlling you wouldn't tell you to drink it anyway," professor Snape drawled.

"Hey, I guess we're working together," Hermione said timidly.

She was rewarded with silence. "I guess I'll just go get the ingredients then," she said dejectedly.

After half an hour of silence and only mixing the ingredients for the potion, Hermione cracked. "Alright Draco, now you listen to me, and listen well! I'm sorry for believing Ron over you. You can surly understand that! I want you to talk to me again. Tease me even if you have to! But this silence, it's just killing me!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

Draco's eyes softened after Hermione's speech and was about to reply when Pansy Parkinson ran into the classroom seemingly out of breath.

"Professor, Draco is needed in Dumbledore's office immediately," she panted.

Professor Snape didn't ask questions. "Draco, you are excused," he said before turning to insult Neville Longbottom who had once again blown up his cauldron.

"We'll talk later," Draco said to Hermione before leaving to catch up with Pansy who had already left. "Pansy, where are you? What does Dumbledore want to- What?!" Draco had turned the corner to find the he had walked straight into Pansy's wand.

"Imperio," she whispered and it was followed by a red beam of light that blasted him backwards into a wall where he fell unconcious. "Sucker, I knew you'd fall for it."

* * *

Alright! And that's chapter 14 finally done. I know it was short and I should have written a longer chapter just to make up for the time, but I really wanted to end it here and get started on the next chapter which is definitely going to be filled with action. Please review people. I would really appreciate it, and It would motivate me a bit more, thanks X33 (those are hearts)


	15. Nothing but Mudblood Scum

A/N: Wow, it's been a year and a half since I last updated, and I just wanted to let you guys know that even though you may have forgotten about me and this story, I haven't forgotten about you guys... or this story =P

Just like the story's title, I had a lot of changes going on in my life. First, I wanted to complete high school with the best mark I could possibly obtain for University, and scholarships and whatnot. Now being in my first year of University, I've had so much going on that I really haven't been able to update. However, I reread this, and was hit with a new wave of inspiration.

So without further ado, I would like to announce that I'm back!

Of course I can't forget my usual should out section:

**Im2qt2b4got10: **New Reviewer! I'm so glad that you decided to check out my story and review it. If it weren't for reviews, I would have ditched this story- for good. Thanks for being an awesome source of inspiration!

**Dracoshott28: **I know what you mean, however everyone else sincerely believed that Dumbledore actually needed to speak to him. Him now being under the imperius curse does provide some complications now, does it... =P

**americanegytianprincess: **New Reviewer! I'm really glad that you liked my story! Yeah, I reread it and I'm pretty disgusted with the grammatical mistakes that I made =( I'll try harder to edit it better

**dracosnumber1girl: **New Reviewer! I'm deeply sorry. That was a terrible spot to leave you guys at and then not update for over a year. Yeah, there were many mistakes in this story that I should go back and fix. I'm glad that you liked Hermione's speech (which you probably don't even remember anymore- my fault)

**Ashley-Paige: **I love, love, LOVE it when you review =). I know, for a brief second there, it looked like Draco and Hermione were going to be alright... but since I love drama so much, Pansy just had to be a little bitch and ruin it for them.

Okay, so since it's been this long, I'm going to give you guys a summary of my story so far so you don't have to go back and reread it =)

_Basically, Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl, after living together in the Head Tower, they develop feelings for each other and learn to enjoy each other's company. _

_Harry cheated on Ginny with Pansy, and at the Halloween ball, they exposed and humiliated him. Ron, in his anger after what had happened, conspired with a hooded figure and accepted an offer of revenge from the mysterious man. This resulted in Harry getting mauled by a magical tiger (It sounds so terrible when I put it that way =P)._

_Draco saved Harry, and after realizing that Ron was responsible for the attack, he confronted him outside of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione witnessed this and scolded Draco for blaming Ron._

_Eventually Ginny was told about what happened, and she paid a tearful visit to the hospital wing to get everything off of her mind, thinking he was still unconscious. He wasn't._

_When Harry recovered, he confirmed to Hermione that Ron had in fact set the tiger onto him, and Hermione ran to apologize to Draco, but he had already resolved to completely ignore her._

_In potions class they are paired up with each other, and so far have made two potions: La Potion De Future and they were in the middle of making a remedy to the imperius curse before Draco left potions class, and was tricked by Pansy and put under the imperius curse. _

_Meanwhile, a relationship has been budding between Ginny and Blaise, as he is the one who caught Harry cheating on Ginny and revealed it to her._

I think I've covered the basics. Hopefully that refreshes your memory!

Oooh! And this chapter, there will be more Ginny/Blaise =)!!

Alright, so with no more delaying, I give you chapter 15 (finally!)

**Chapter 15: Nothing but Mudblood Scum**

"Repeat after me, Draco: I hate Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger, and I love you, Pansy," Demanded Pansy.

"I hate Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger, and I love you, Pansy," came Draco's automatic reply.

"Good, now how about you show me just how much you love me in your bedroom?" Pansy suggested, wrapping an arm around him and steering them towards the Head Tower.

After Hermione realized that Draco was probably not going to return, she realized that she had to be extra cautious and attentive, as she now had to brew this complicated potion by herself, and so she zoned everything else out in the classroom and focused solely on the potion. She didn't even allow herself to think about what Dumbledore could have possibly needed to speak to him about.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Draco had shown Pansy exactly how much he loved her, she had to leave to keep an appointment she had made with a sixth year Slytherin by the name of Troy Robertson, but she promised a disappointed Draco, that she would return when she was done.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After class was dismissed for lunch, Hermione remained in her seat looking over the directions to make sure that she had not missed a step. Convinced that the potion was perfect, she handed it in to an irate-looking Snape, and made her way for a quick lunch and planned on finding Draco to talk afterwards.

Upon arriving at the Gryffindor table, she found an empty seat next to Ginny and they proceeded to chat animatedly, however, both stopped talking immediately when they saw Blaise headed in their direction. In an effort to be slick, he wordlessly dropped a note, which was intended to land on the table, but landed on her plate instead, which was full with pasta, tomato sauce and, cheese.

"I'm so sorry," Blaise said in embarrassment, after realizing his mistake.

"It's no problem," Ginny giggled, and with that, he made his way out of the Great Hall.

After that, Hermione and Ginny shared a laugh that lasted 3 whole minutes until Hermione became curious as to what the note had said. Ginny then pulled the note out of the mess, and attempted to clean the food off of it before opening it up to read it.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me at the lake in half an hour._

_Blaise._

Ginny's face lit up after reading the note, and Hermione, having read the note too, asked curiously

"So you haven't really told much about him, what's going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I like it," Ginny answered as they continued to eat their lunch.

After they finished eating, they parted ways: Ginny to get ready for her meeting with Blaise, and Hermione to find Draco so they could talk. She hadn't seen him at lunch, so she decided to check in their Tower. She arrived to find him lying in a couch reading a book peacefully, and she couldn't help but admire his features. His platinum blond hair made him look like an angel. He didn't seem to notice that she had arrived, so she spoke to draw his attention. "Hey, Draco. We can talk now if you like."

"That's _Malfoy _to you, and we don't have anything to talk about, now run along to your little filthy room, and go memorize a textbook," he spat nastily.

"Wha-what?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"What the fuck are you confused about? I thought you were smart. Or did I stutter? Because I didn't see anything confusing with what I said. Now, get the fuck out of my sight."

"Draco, I said I was sorry for not believing you," was Hermione's bewildered reply, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I never gave a fuck either way. Not like your opinion ever mattered to me anyway."

"So you mean these past four months have been-"

"A complete lapse of judgement. You are nothing but mudblood scum, and I would never touch you with a ten-foot pole." Draco's voice was dripping with malice. "I hear Potter's single and desperate, perhaps he'll take you. Now I'd appreciate it if you didn't occupy my breathing space. You're tainting the air."

"I live here too, and I have just as much of a right to be here as you do!" she fired back, unable to find something wittier to say.

"Okay, then _I'll_ leave" he stated as he walked into his room. Away from her. Away from her heart.

However, Hermione wished the latter was true. He had not walked out of her heart. He was very much still in there. She had no idea how she found her room, as the tears forming in her eyes completely blurred her vision. Her heart must have weighed a ton, because the second she had made it back to her room, it pulled her forward, causing her to fall onto the bed helplessly.

What had she done? She didn't understand. When Draco had told her that they would talk later, she did not even remotely think that this was the conversation he planned on having with her. How did she let it get this bad? When had Hermione let _any _boy, let alone Draco Malfoy have this much of an effect on her? Why did it hurt so much? She felt a tightness in her throat that she could not get rid of. She wanted to fall asleep and forget it all, but she soon found that she couldn't.

"This is pathetic," she told no one in particular. She decided that she would feign indifference and move on with her life... even if the mention of his name made her head feel heavy. With this final thought, she cleaned up her f ace, and went to go find Luna Lovegood, who she was sure could take her mind off of him.

On her way out of their quarters, she encountered Pansy Parkinson at the entrance about to knock, who looked at her smugly.

"So Draco's finally opened his eyes to see how unworthy of him you are. I knew you were just a phase. He probably wanted bragging rights to be able to say that he had fucked a member of the Golden Trio, one of Potter's best friends. Clever isn't he? We don't call him the Slytherin Prince for nothing, you know," Pansy spat.

Every sentence Pansy had said stung as she came to the realization that this was likely the truth. How could she have entertained even the slightest idea that he had changed, and was into her? Even more so, how could she have fallen for him? Though she was significantly shaken, she still defended herself.

"Of course to he didn't mind that I was a mudlblood because he couldn't possibly have sex with anyone dirtier than you!" She fired back.

"I'll show you dirty!" Pansy yelled readying herself to deliver a blow to Hermione's face.

"No need," said a voice from behind them. "We both see it, and there's no need for you to dirty your hands by touching _it_" Draco said referring to Hermione is 'it'.

Hermione didn't know that it was possible for her heart to hurt anymore that it already had, and walked away from them towards her original destination, without uttering a word. _'So much for forgetting about him,' _she thought bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile out by the lake, Ginny's 'meeting' could not have been any more different from Hermione's. When she arrived, Blaise was waiting outside beside a canoe, and grinned upon seeing her.

Ginny looked at the canoe fearfully. "And what exactly are we doing with that?"

"We're going to make this a day to remember," he replied.

After Blaise had paddled a significant amount into the lake, he stopped, and there they sat getting to know one another, Ginny giggling at Blaise's very bad attempts at humour. They went on this way until suddenly, Blaise put his hand to his heart, and fell out of the canoe, into the water. Ginny, completely terrorized, leaned over the canoe, looking into the water, screaming his name, to no avail. Suddenly, a hand reached into the canoe and pulled a screaming Ginny into the water. When Ginny resurfaced, she was faced with a laughing Blaise, who had done it on purpose.

The smile was wiped from his face quickly, as Ginny splashed water into it, and swam away giddily. Blaise swam after her, pounced onto her, and they both sank underneath the water in an embrace. Eventually, they resurfaced, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Blaise then leaned his head in for what was their first kiss.

A/N: Okieeee there it is! Chapter 15!! I know it's a little short, but I already know what I want to happen in the next chapter, and I thought I'd leave the chapter on a good note =)

You know what to do, REVIEW!!! =D


End file.
